Last Present
by Faye Calderonne
Summary: Sasuke pikir mimpi buruknya telah usai ketika usianya menginjak 6 tahun, tapi mimpi buruk yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke-10 menjelang...a birthday fic buat luvninosama
1. Chapter 1 Worst Nightmare

_Disclaimer: all of the chara is belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, I just simply borrow them_

_Main Cast : Sasuke_

_Genre: family/tragedy, maybe angst also?_

_Dedicated to: luvninosama, yang gara-gara request isengnya bikin saya jadi kepikiran bikin cerita ini. Happy birthday btw, heheheh, gomen telat (banget) *nyengir kuda_

_Warning: buat calon pembaca yang mengharapkan cerita BL, silakan kuciwa, hehehe..._

_Summary: Sasuke pikir mimpi buruknya telah usai ketika usianya menginjak 6 tahun, tapi mimpi buruk yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke-10 menjelang..._

**...**

Jam dinding di keluarga itu retak ketika jarum jamnya tiba di angka 6. Pelan-pelan, sang pemilik membetulkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Namun, ketika akhirnya ia mengira benda itu mulai bisa berdetak kembali dengan teratur, jamnya benar-benar rusak di angka 10 dan memunculkan mimpi buruk yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Worst Nightmare**

Kesunyian di pemakaman keluarga Uchiha hanya dipecahkan oleh suara isakan kecil teredam dari putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Yang dapat Itachi lakukan untuk meredakan tangis adiknya hanyalah dengan mendekapnya erat-erat. Seluruh pelayat yang hadir satu persatu pun mulai meninggalkan tanah pemakaman. Tiap orang yang akan pulang berlalu di dekat kedua bersaudara Uchiha sambil membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan dan tepukan di bahu.

Hingga hari menjelang sore, pengunjung yang tersisa di depan kedua nisan batu abu-abu dingin hanyalah kedua Uchiha bersaudara. Sasuke kecil masih terisak, dan Itachi masih memandang kosong kepada nisan kedua orangtuanya.

Hari itu, semestinya merupakan hari yang berbahagia bagi keluarga Uchiha, terutama untuk si kecil Sasuke yang berulang tahun ke-6.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Di saat Sasuke kecil tak sabar menerima panggilan telepon dari kedua orangtuanya yang sedang bekerja di luar kota, kabar yang diterima di pagi hari saat hari yang berbahagia itu justru malah kabar duka.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan. Sebagian besar penumpang tidak berhasil diselamatkan, termasuk kedua orang Uchiha yang ada di dalamnya.

Sejak saat itu, hari-hari Sasuke seperti mimpi buruk. Terlalu berat baginya di usia yang sedini itu untuk mengalami kehilangan besar. Tak ada lagi yang menyambutnya pulang sambil mengomel karena bermain hingga berlumur lumpur, tak ada lagi yang bersekongkol dengannya untuk mengusili sang ibu ketika ia berulang tahun, tak ada lagi acara piknik keluarga tiap hari-hari besar.

Namun, meski perlahan, manusia pada akhirnya dapat menyesuaikan diri bukan?

Pelan-pelan, senyum kembali muncul di wajah Sasuke kecil. Ia mulai bisa menerima keadaannya sekarang. Karena tak ada sanak saudara lain, maka ia dan Itachi hanya tinggal berdua di kediaman Uchiha. Sepi, tapi mereka menjadi semakin kompak dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Bergotong royong mengurus rumah, bergantian mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Pelan-pelan, semuanya mulai kembali terasa normal.

Atau begitu yang Sasuke kira.

Meski di luarannya Itachi terlihat tegar, tapi Sasuke merasa kalau apa yang ditampilkan oleh kakaknya bukanlah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Pada mulanya, Sasuke merasa kalau ia hanya salah lihat, tapi sudah beberapa kali ia memergoki Itachi memandang menerawang dengan pandangan hampa. Dan bila Sasuke mendekati Itachi, kakaknya itu akan memasang senyuman tipis dan berlaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke pikir, kakaknya hanya masih sulit beradaptasi.

Tapi dari waktu ke waktu, kelakuan Itachi semakin aneh.

Itachi mulai makin sering melamun. Ia sering terlihat duduk di teras samping rumah, memandangi jajaran pot bunga mawar ibunya tanpa kedip. Sekali waktu Itachi melamun ketika di meja makan. Ketika ditanya, ia hanya menjawab kalau ia sedang memikirkan tugas sekolahnya yang sulit. Tapi Sasuke tahu kalau Itachi sedang berbohong. Tugas sekolah di tingkat SMP tak akan membuat raut wajah seseorang menjadi sehampa puing tembok tua.

Sasuke pikir, saat itu Itachi hanya sedang teringat kedua orangtua mereka dan bersedih.

Kemudian, Itachi mulai sering pulang malam.

Karena ia tidak pulang terlalu larut, Sasuke pikir, Itachi hanya sedang belajar dan mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya karena saat itu sedang masa-masa ujian.

Kemudian, Itachi mulai jarang ada di rumah. Ia jadi sering pergi sebelum Sasuke bangun dan pulang ketika Sasuke ketiduran di meja makan menunggu Itachi untuk makan bersama.

Sasuke tahu kalau Itachi saat itu diam-diam kerja sambilan karena warisan dari orang tuanya tidak sebanyak itu hingga dapat membuat mereka hidup tanpa memikirkan uang dengan santai selama beberapa tahun. Tapi, ia jadi meragukan kegiatan Itachi ketika suatu hari ia pergi ke toko buku tempat Itachi bekerja dan mendapati kakaknya tidak lagi ada di sana. Manajer tokonya berkata kalau Itachi sudah lama tidak muncul.

Maka pada hari itu, Sasuke bertekad tidak akan tidur sampai Itachi tiba di rumah. Kali ini, ia ingin mendengar jawaban yang jujur dari kakaknya.

Sasuke yang duduk terkantuk-kantuk bergegas bangkit dari sofa ruang keluarga begitu mendengar suara kunci diputar. Ia segera menghadang Itachi di pintu depan dan membuka mulut. Namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Sasuke tak jadi dan tak pernah bertanya.

Selama sesaat Sasuke hanya bisa terperangah melihat kondisi Itachi. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Tampangnya sama lusuhnya dengan mantel yang Itachi pakai. Entah sudah berapa hari tidak dicuci. Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu sudah berapa lama rambut Itachi bersentuhan dengan air.

Sasuke belum pernah melihat Itachi seperti itu. Ia semakin khawatir.

"Sasuke, kau belum tidur? Tidurlah. Sudah kubilang 'kan tak perlu menungguku kalau aku pulang terlambat?" Itachi bersuara setelah berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya dengan kehadiran Sasuke di pintu depan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka adiknya masih terjaga.

"Aku..ng...tadi mau ke toilet. Terus aku dengar suara kunci, jadi..."

Itachi menerima jawaban Sasuke tanpa prasangka apapun, tanpa terlalu memedulikan perkataannya yang menggantung.

"Kalau begitu masuklah ke kamar. Aku tak mau kalau besok terpaksa harus menemanimu mencari apel yang bagus dan besar sebagai permintaan maaf karena datang terlambat untuk wali kelasmu," kelakar Itachi.

Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu menuruti perkataan Itachi, namun di dalam kamar ia tidak benar-benar tidur. Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kegiatan Itachi. Ia sempat terpikir kalau jangan-jangan Itachi berhenti sekolah sama seperti ia mendadak berhenti kerja sambilan. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana Itachi di sekolah karena sekolah mereka berada di lokasi yang berbeda.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Sasuke berlari ke sekolah Itachi yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya. Kelelahan Sasuke setelah berlari jauh langsung lenyap ketika kekhawatirannya itu ternyata tidak terbukti.

Itachi masih bersekolah di sana.

Hanya saja, menurut pengakuan wali kelas Itachi, kakaknya itu akhir-akhir ini sering tertidur di kelas. Masalahnya adalah, tidur di kelas bukanlah gayanya Itachi.

Benak Sasuke kembali dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak diemban oleh anak SD seusianya. Ia sangat ingin bertanya langsung pada kakaknya. Tapi besok dan besoknya lagi, Sasuke tak menemukan keberanian untuk bertanya pada kakaknya. Ia takut mendengar jawabannya.

Dan Sasuke juga tak tega untuk bertanya karena sebenarnya ia cukup paham dengan beban yang dipikul oleh Itachi. Ditambah lagi ketika ia mendapati tampang Itachi yang lusuh saat Sasuike mengintip dari pintu kamar di malam hari. Sasuke makin tak bisa bersuara.

Karenanya, hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, meski Itachi masih melanjutkan kebiasaannya hanya-sekedar-menumpang-tidur-di-rumah, Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa dan berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai agenda kakaknya.

Yang kemudian ia sesali bertahun-tahun kemudian.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dari sudut pandang Sasuke, segala sesuatunya mulai terasa normal selama beberapa bulan terkahir ini. Bagaimana tidak, Itachi mulai sering ada di rumah ketika Sasuke di rumah. Kakaknya itu juga tidak sering melamun lagi. Itachi juga beberapa kali ini meluangkan waktu untuk menemani Sasuke bermain dan belajar. Meski belum sepenuhnya, kakaknya kembali menjadi Itachi yang dulu.

Sasuke pikir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Meski demikian, entah kenapa ia sempat merasa Itachi agak menjaga jarak darinya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke sempat merasa kalau senyum yang Itachi tampilkan itu...berkesan sedih.

Dan setiap kali berpikiran begitu, Sasuke selalu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, lalu menepuk pipinya sendiri keras-keras.

'_Aku tak boleh berpikir macam-macam!_' batin Sasuke tiap kali pikiran aneh mampir di benaknya. '_Nii-san cuma...kecapean. Ya, pasti karena kecapean._'

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hari ini Sasuke sedang senang.

Iruka Sensei, wali kelasnya di sekolah, memuji dirinya karena Sasuke berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi untuk semua mata pelajaran di ujian tempo hari. Kemudian, salah seorang temannya yang bernama Chouji berulang tahun dan merayakannya di sebuah restoran pizza. Seluruh teman sekelas Chouji diundang, termasuk Sasuke. Chouji bahkan mengizinkan Sasuke memesan satu loyang pizza ukuran sedang untuk dibawa pulang.

Dan sebagai pelengkap, ketika ia hendak pulang sore harinya, Sasuke menolong seorang wanita muda di pinggir jalan. Kantung belanja wanita itu robek hingga seluruh barang yang ada di dalamnya berceceran ke mana-mana. Sasuke bahkan harus mengejar jeruk-jeruk yang menggelinding ke jalanan. Wanita muda yang ternyata adalah pemilik dari sebuah toko kue terkenal di kota Konoha itu akhirnya mengajak Sasuke ke tokonya dan menyuguhkan kue terbaik buatan tokonya. Wanita itu bahkan membungkuskan beberapa potong kue cokelat untuk oleh-oleh. Gara-gara itu, Sasuke jadi kemalaman.

Di sepanjang perjalan pulang, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Bayangan Itachi yang menyambutnya pulang sambil marah-marah karena Sasuke pulang lewat dari pukul 7 pun tak mampu menyurutkan suasana hatinya yang sedang senang. Sasuke yakin, amarah Itachi akan mereda begitu melihat makanan sogokan yang dibawa Sasuke.

Senyum Sasuke makin terkembang ketika teringat kalau tiga hari lagi ulang tahunnya yang ke-10 tiba. Ia berniat mentraktir Itachi di Ichiraku Ramen. Setahu Sasuke, kakaknya itu belum pernah makan di sana. Pasti akan menyenangkan melihat Itachi ditantang untuk menghabiskan porsi jumbo ramen ekstra pedas. Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya untuk membawa kamera nanti.

Langkah riang Sasuke berhenti mendadak ketika melihat sebuah bangunan yang gelap di ujung jalan. Seketika, anak laki-laki memacu langkahnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang seiring derap langkahnya.

Rumahnya gelap!

Lampu rumahnya selalu dinyalakan menjelang malam dan ia tahu listriknya tidak mungkin diputus karena Sasuke sendiri yang membayarnya ke agen perusahaan listrik minggu lalu.

Ada yang tidak beres.

Berbagai pikiran buruk menerpa kepala Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk rumah? Bagaimana kalau Itachi belum pulang dan ia harus menghadapinya seorang diri? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Itachi ada di rumah dan kenapa-kenapa?

Sasuke berlari melewati pagar rumahnya lalu berhenti di pintu masuk. Ia letakkan berbagai bawaannya di teras, lalu mengambil payung besar yang bersandar di dekat pintu yang lupa ia masukkan tadi pagi. Ia mencoba menenangkan napasnya yang memburu, namun jantungnya makin berdegup kencang ketika menyadari bahwa pintunya tidak dikunci.

Pintunya dibuka perlahan, lalu Sasuke melangkah takut-takut ke dalam kegelapan ruangan.

Sunyi.

Sasuke menyeret kakinya selangkah demi selangkah. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi payung besar yang dibawanya. Sasuke lalu merutuki kenapa tongkat baseballnya malah berada di kamarnya saat ini.

Sasuke merayap ke tempat saklar terdekat. Ia gerakkan jarinya dan seketika ruangan di depannya terang benderang.

Payung di tangan Sasuke langsung jatuh. Anak laki-laki itu tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Ruang keluarganya kosong melompong! Tak satupun perabot yang ada, bahkan foto keluarganya pun tidak ada.

"Nii-san?" panggil Sasuke pelan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"NII-SAN?" teriak Sasuke kemudian, yang kembali dibalas oleh kesunyian ruangan.

Sasuke lalu berlari ke kamar orang tuanya. Ia dapati kamar itu sama kosongnya dengan ruang tamu. Begitu juga dengan dapur, lemari-lemari dan ruang kerja ayahnya. Semuanya hanya menyisakan debu dan...kosong.

Sasuke berlari ke lantai dua. Ia banting pintu kamarnya yang terdekat dari tangga. Mata Sasuke melebar begitu melihat kamarnya kosong. Hanya ranjang dan meja belajarnya yang tersisa. Buku, pakaian, lampu belajar, semuanya raib.

Anak laki-laki itu terpaku di tempatnya. Itachi belum pulang dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada kakaknya nanti.

Setetes lalu setetes dan setetes lagi air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ini semua salahnya. Kalau saja ia pulang lebih cepat, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia mungkin memang tak bisa berlaku banyak, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menelepon polisi atau kakaknya. Itachi pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu dan...

Tangisan Sasuke berhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suatu bunyi lirih seperti nada lagu. Bulu kuduk anak itu langsung merinding.

Ia...hanya sendirian di sini kan?

Sasuke baru akan melesat keluar dari kamarnya ketika nada itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras dan berasal dari kamar kakaknya yang berada di ujung lorong. Mata Sasuke kembali melebar ketika menyadari dan mengenali nada-nada yang dilantunkan oleh si pemilik suara rendah di ujung sana.

Itu adalah lagu nina bobo yang dulu sering dinyanyikan oleh ibu mereka ketika Sasuke kecil susah tidur.

Dan hanya ada satu orang lagi selain Sasuke yang mengetahui lagu karangan sendiri ibu mereka.

Itachi.

Dengan dada berdegup kencang, Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar Itachi. Suara nyanyian itu langsung berhenti begitu Sasuke tiba di depan pintu kamar Itachi. Awalnya tangan Sasuke ragu-ragu mendorong pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka di depannya. Kemudian, dengan sekali dorongan, pintu kamar Itachi terbuka lebar.

"Oh, hai," kata seseorang yang berpakaian hitam dari atas sampai bawah. Orang itu berdiri dengan posisi menyamping di tengah-tengah kamar Itachi yang juga kosong seperti kamar Sasuke.

"Nii...san?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. "Dari tadi Nii-san ada di sini? Lalu kenapa Nii-san berpakaian seperti maling begitu?"

"Wah, kau mengenaliku meski separuh wajahku tertutup begini? Kau memang benar-benar adik yang hebat," kata Itachi sambil menurunkan syal hitam yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mundur selangkah. Tatapan yang Itachi tujukan padanya itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai sadis.

"Takut?" Itachi tersenyum meremehkan.

Kalau dulu Itachi mengejeknya seperti itu, Sasuke pasti akan menyerbu Itachi. Tapi Itachi yang berdiri di hadapannya kini bukan seperti Itachi yang Sasuke kenal.

Menyeramkan.

Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu dipikirkan oleh otak Sasuke.

"Kau tahu," kata Itachi kemudian. Tangan kanannya memainkan suatu benda berkilau yang lalu Sasuke kenali sebagai liontin kesayangan almarhum ibunya. Benda itu merupakan pemberian mendiang neneknya dulu. "Benda ini cukup mahal. Berlian biru sebesar ini lumayan langka di pasaran. Harganya pasti bisa dua kali lipat di pasar gelap."

"Nii-san ngomong apa sih?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. "Pasar gelap? Dan kenapa Nii-san malah tenang-tenang saja padahal rumah habis kerampokan? Seolah...seolah..."

"Ya?"

"Seolah..." Suara Sasuke kering di tengah jalan. Pemahaman yang muncul di kepalanya sulit ia terima, tapi mau dipikir seperti apapun juga, tak ada alasan lain yang lebih logis yang dapat menjelaskan ketenangan Itachi sekarang.

Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa?

"Seolah aku sendiri yang merampok seisi rumah?" Itachi menyelesaikan kalimat Sasuke. Sulung dari Uchiha bersaudara itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, kau salah adik kecil. Aku tidak merampok."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. "Jadi..."

"Aku hanya menjual semua yang ada di sini," Itachi merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Merampok dan menjual itu beda tahu? Aku kan tidak mengambil barang orang lain. Masa' kau tidak dapat membedakan merampok dan menjual?"

Kedua mata Sasuke buram oleh air mata. Ia sama sekali tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya di depannya. Orang yang tertawa seperti iblis di hadapannya ini pasti bukan kakaknya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Nii-san jadi begini?"

Itachi berhenti tertawa. "Memangnya masih belum jelas? Tentu saja karena aku butuh uang kan? Aku muak hidup susah seperti ini. Dan aku muak terbebani olehmu. Lebih baik aku mencari tempat tinggal baru. Jauh dari sini."

Sasuke merasa kedua kakinya tidak memijak lantai sama sekali.

"Nii-san...cuma bercanda 'kan? Ya, Nii-san pasti cuma bercanda. Nii-san yang kukenal kan tidak seperti ini."

Itachi mendengus mendengar itu. Ia lalu mundur, bersandar pada meja belajarnya yang kosong di belakangnya. "Nii-san yang kau kenal? Nii-san yang kau kenal ini sejak dulu tak pernah ada. Selama ini aku hanya menjadi sosok yang kau inginkan. Tak kurang, tak lebih."

"Bohong!"

"Selama ini..." Itachi melanjutkan seolah tak mendengar seruan Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin mengukurmu. Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kau bisa 'hidup'. Dan kesimpulanku, kau jauh di bawah ekspektasiku."

"Bohong!"

"Karena itu, kau akan kutinggalkan di sini. Barang tak berguna sebaiknya ditinggalkan dengan barang tak berguna juga kan? Sayang sekali waktu itu kau tidak ikut mati seperti dua orang itu."

"NII-SAN! Nii-san kalau bercanda jangan kelewatan dong! Ngomongin Kaa-san dan Tou-san kayak gitu..."

"Bercanda?" Tangan Itachi yang sedari tadi bergerak melempar-lempar liontin berlian ibunya ke udara berhenti. "Buktikan kalau aku hanya bercanda."

Pandangan dan raut wajah Itachi dingin, keras dan bengis. Melihat itu, hati kecil Sasuke berkata kalau kakaknya sama sekali tidak bercanda.

Itachi menghela napas panjang. "Tadinya aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil barang yang ketinggalan." Dilemparnya kembali liontin berlian di tangan kanannya sekali ke udara. Benda itu lalu ditangkap dengan tangkas oleh tangan kirinya. "Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, _manner_ku jelek sekali kalau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu ya."

Itachi bangkit dari posisinya bersandar, lalu maju selangkah, yang sukses membuat Sasuke mengkerut.

"Nah, jadi selamat tinggal."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Itachi langsung balik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu tempat ia masuk tadi, yaitu pintu beranda. Kerai tipisnya berkibar-kibar liar, seolah hendak menelan Itachi. Anak laki-laki itu melangkah mantap. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali.

Sasuke melihat satu-persatu langkah Itachi. Semuanya terasa seperti di dalam adegan lambat. Semuanya sulit dicerna. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi.

Seperti mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang paling buruk.

Sebelum sosok serba hitam itu melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu beranda, dan sebelum Sasuke menyadari apapun, kedua kakinya sudah lebih dulu bergerak. Amarah yang dipacu dengan adrenalin membuat langkah Sasuke lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal anak seumurnya. Seperti peluru kendali, Sasuke melesat menerjang Itachi sambil berteriak.

Tapi hasilnya tidak seperti yang Sasuke duga. Seolah sudah menduga reaksi seperti ini, dengan tenang Itachi berbalik tepat selangkah sebelum Sasuke berhasil menyerang Itachi. Ia mengelak sedikit ke kanan, lalu menepis tangan Sasuke yang terulur dengan mudah. Tanpa ampun, Itachi lalu mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar ke samping hingga kepala Sasuke membentur tembok. Akibatnya, Sasuke langsung roboh ke lantai.

Selama beberapa saat Itachi menatap tubuh adiknya yang sudah tak bergerak. Kemudian, Itachi memalingkan wajahnya dan bergerak menuju pintu beranda. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Itachi sama sekali tak menyadari pandangan lemah Sasuke yang menatapi kepergiannya.

Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat Sasuke sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap adalah siluet sosok punggung Itachi yang dilatarbelakangi oleh bulan purnama.

**...**

_Yoshh! Beres 1 chapter. _

_Seperti yang mungkin sudah pada bersarang di benak masing-masing, plot cerita di chapter ini memang saya buat berdasarkan alur cerita aslinya..._

_Kenapa dibikin seperti ini? Karenaaa...kepikirinnya seperti ini, hehee...(alibi-_-;)_

_Oh iya, di sini perbedaan usia Sasuke dengan Itachi anggep aja sekitar 7 tahun. _

_Okkeee, saran dan kritik silakan masuk ke kotak review terdekat. Makasih buat yang udah sudi mampir, jangan bosen-bosen yaa..._

_Ahya, last but not least, mahafkan bila ada yang kurang berkenan, namanya juga newbie, hehehehh... Kalo ada yang merasa karakter Uchiha bersaudara di sini agak OOC, errmm, sekali lagi, mohon dimaklum *membungkuk dalam-dalam-gakbisabaliklagi...encokkk!_


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunter With Hatred

_Disclaimer: all of the chara is belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, I just simply borrow them_

_Main Cast : Sasuke_

_Other : slight KibaIno_

_Genre: family/tragedy, maybe angst also?_

_Dedicated to: luvninosama, yang gara-gara request isengnya bikin saya jadi kepikiran bikin cerita ini. Happy birthday btw, heheheh, gomen telat (banget) *nyengir buaya_

_Buat para calon pembaca *ngarep, please fasten your seatbelt and...enjoy =D_

**...**

Tetesan-tetesan cairan berwarna hitam itu terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tetesan-tetesan itu kemudian menyatu menjadi sebentuk bola hitam yang makin pekat dari waktu ke waktu. Dan bola hitam itu bernama...

Kebencian.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**The Hunter With Hatred**

_**10 tahun kemudian...**_

_Hitam. Di dalam sini hitam. Sejauh mata memandang pun segalanya tampak hitam. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena benda itu muncul lagi. Selalu muncul setelah semuanya menjadi hitam. Potongan-potongan memori yang menyambung satu sama lain hingga membentuk seperti untaian pita film hitam putih. Melayang kesana kemari seolah hendak mengolok kejadian di hari itu._

_Ketika tidak mampu berbuat apapun._

_Ketika tidak mampu mencegah kepergian orang itu._

_Ketika tidak mampu karena lemah._

_Gelap._

_Makin hari makin gelap._

_Rasanya benci._

_Benci..._

_BencI..._

_B...E...N...C...I..._

_BENC..._

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menoleh cepat ketika Ino menepuk pelan bahu kanannya, membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa Yamanaka-san?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha memasang tampang sedatar mungkin, mencoba memberi kesan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak terkejut.

Ino memejamkan mata sejenak, menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk menahan kata-kata yang sudah nyaris lolos dari ujung lidahnya. Ia mampir ke lantai 3 bukan untuk mengoreksi panggilan Sasuke kepadanya, tapi untuk hal lain.

"Anu, Sasuke-kun, selamat ulang tahun." Ino tersenyum sambil mengulurkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang dibungkus oleh kain merah kotak-kotak. "Memang bukan sesuatu yang mahal sih, tapi aku yakin rasanya enak."

Sasuke menatap Ino sekilas. Ia baru akan membuka mulut, namun sudah keburu dipotong oleh bunyi dentang jam kukuk mungil yang terpajang di dinding kantor. Meski suaranya berisik dan seringkali membuat semua petugas bagian Investigasi Kriminal di lantai 3 menjadi jengkel karena membuat kaget, ada kalanya Sasuke mensyukuri benda itu. Seperti misalnya untuk yang barusan. Ia jadi tidak perlu berlagak mengecek jam tangan atau melongok pada jam dinding biasa yang tak berbunyi untuk memberi kesan kalau ia buru-buru.

Mungkin, hanya Sasukelah satu-satunya anak buah Sarutobi Asuma yang tidak terlalu kepingin melempar benda itu dari jendela lantai 3 tempat kantornya berada.

Setelah berdentang 12 kali, barulah Sasuke merespon Ino. Suaranya sedatar wajahnya. "Maaf Yamanaka-san. Kau berikan saja pada yang lain. Aku sedang ada perlu. Permisi."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, tapi tidak terburu-buru. Dengan langkah mantap, ia berjalan ke arah pintu kayu dengan sedikit kaca di bagian atasnya.

Ino hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung Sasuke sampai pemuda itu menghilang ke balik pintu. Baru setelahnya ia mendelik sebal pada jam kukuk milik Asuma itu. Ino mengomel dalam hati, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bisa-bisanya atasannya Sasuke itu memiliki selera kuno yang seperti itu.

Bibir Ino tertekuk ke bawah untuk beberapa saat. Lagi-lagi, reaksi Sasuke seperti itu. Memang sudah Ino duga sebelumnya sih, tapi kalau seperti ini terus...

"Waaah, Ino kelebihan bekal lagi!" Kiba berseru riang dengan suara overdosis hingga membuat Ino tersentak kaget. Dan sebelum Ino sempat bereaksi apapun, Kiba sudah merebut kotak bekal dari tangan Ino yang terbungkus rapi dengan kain kotak-kotak warna merah.

"Naah, mari kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam si...adaow! Ino! Sakit tahu!"

Ino menggebuk Kiba dengan buku bersampul _hardcover_ terdekat. Gadis itu lalu mengambil kembali kotak bekalnya yang tutupnya sudah dibuka Kiba.

"Ini buat Sasuke-kun tahu. Kau ke kantin saja sana!"

Kiba pura-pura cemberut. "Huh! Kalau ada yang gratisan di depan mata, ngapain juga aku harus repot-repot ke kantin?"

Karena tak ada reaksi berarti dari Ino, Kiba pun melanjutkan, "Lagipula, sekali-sekali aku ingin mencicipi makanan yang enak. Kau tidak tahu sih betapa mengerikannya makanan di kantin. Coba kau lihat minyak yang dipakai untuk menggoreng. Waktu pertama lihat, kukira itu oli."

Ino mendengus. Yang benar saja. Kiba berlebihan sekali! Ino pernah makan sekali di kantin kantor. Memang ia akui kalau makanan di sana tidak seenak makanan buatannya, tapi tidak separah itu juga.

"Kalau kau pikir bisa menggunakan alasan konyol seperti itu supaya aku rela memberikan ini untukmu, kau salah besar Kiba." Ino berbalik membelakangi Kiba, lalu melangkah kembali ke meja Sasuke. Di atas sana, ia meletakkan satu dari dua kotak bekal plastik berwarna hijau dengan hati-hati, seolah benda itu adalah porselen.

"Kau tahu kalau perbuatanmu itu sia-sia kan? Mau kau buat dari emas pun, si balok es nggak tau terima kasih itu nggak bakalan makan masakanmu. Melirik pun tidak."

"Aku tahu," kata Ino pelan, nyaris berbisik, membuat Kiba terperangah. Biasanya, bila setiap kali Kiba menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke di depan Ino, gadis itu pasti ngamuk-ngamuk.

Melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat sedih seperti itu, Kiba jadi tidak tahan. "Kau hanya melihat Sasuke. Selalu Sasuke! Kau jadi seperti sedang mengenakan kacamata kuda, hanya melihat ke depan. Sekali-sekali kau lihat kiri-kanan kek!"

"Kau kenapa sih?" sergah Ino, defensif. Kenapa sih Kiba kelihatannya kesal begitu?

"Masa' kau nggak ngerti?" Tanpa sadar, nada suara Kiba naik beberapa tingkat. "Yang nggak suka melihat kau mengejar-ngejar Sasuke seperti itu di Kepolisian ini ada banyak tahu! Salah satunya aku..."

Kiba langsung menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya jadi lebih merah daripada tomat. Ia lalu memalingkan muka ke samping.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Kiba menatap Ino sejenak sambil mengatur napas, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang sempat melonjak.

"Heh." Kiba lalu menyeringai selebar mungkin. Ia melangkah ke dekat Ino lalu berkata tepat di depan wajahnya. "Nggak kusangka ternyata polwan bagian lalu lintas sepertimu bisa sebolot ini. Mungkin harusnya kau pindah dari lantai 1 ke sini supaya daya tangkapmu naik dua kali lipat ya?"

"Hei!" gerutu Ino, "Ngomong sembarangan saja. Aku ini anak buah Kurenai-taichou yang paling unggul tahu!"

"Unggul? Itu kan menurutmu sendiri," goda Kiba dengan nada mengejek. Ia lalu melanjutkan, sebelum Ino sempat melemparkan buku yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menggebuk kepalanya. "Nah, kalau masakanmu ini, baru deh bisa disebut unggul."

Mata Ino melebar melihat kotak bekal untuk Sasuke yang sudah berada di tangan Kiba dalam keadaan terbuka. Sejak kapan Kiba mengambilnya? Apa waktu tadi ketika Kiba mendekat ya?

Dan sebelum Ino sempat mencegahnya, Kiba sudah keburu mengambil sesuap besar dengan sumpit.

"Woaahh!" seru Kiba bersemangat. "Sudah kuduga masakanmu lebih enak dari yang di kantin. Ah, tidak, tidak. Sepuluh, eh dua puluh kali lebih enak deh."

Ino tercengang melihat reaksi Kiba. Gadis itu yakin, Kiba hanya berlaku berlebihan. Tapi entah kenapa, melihat wajah Kiba yang memakan masakannya seperti anak kecil ketemu kue ulang tahun itu membuat sudut mulut Ino terangkat ke atas.

Kiba menghabiskan bekal Ino untuk Sasuke dalam sekejap. Senyum puas tersungging di wajah Kiba. "Aah, kenyang! Tau seenak ini, dari dulu deh kurebut bekalmu untuk Sasuke. Lihat kan? Kalau aku, tak akan mungkin menyia-nyiakan berkah seenak ini."

'_Huh, bicara sembarangan lagi. Berkah katanya?'_ gerutu Ino dalam hati. Ino mengangkat bahu, lalu mengambil kotak kosong yang tadi diletakkan Kiba di atas meja. Tanpa berkata-kata, Ino lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"L-lho? Ino? Kok diem aja? Kau marah ya? M-maaf deh. Besok-besok aku nggak gini lagi deh." Kiba menyusul Ino sambil kalang kabut. Dari semua orang yang ada di kantor ini, Kiba paling tidak ingin dibenci oleh orang yang disukainya.

"I..."

"Kalau besok kau mau bekal lagi," kata Ino tiba-tiba sebelum ia menghilang ke balik pintu, memotong perkataan Kiba. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang bahunya, lalu berkata, "Kau harus datang ke lantai 1."

Kiba melongo hingga Ino menghilang dari pandangan. Pemuda itu menyeringai senang lalu berseru-seru norak sambil meninju udara.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke berhenti sejenak sebelum meletakkan setangkai anyelir putih di depan batu nisan kedua orangtuanya. Ia menatap sebuket bunga bakung putih. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Setiap hari peringatan kematian orangtuanya, yaitu di hari ulang tahunnya, seseorang pasti sudah lebih dulu meletakkan sebuket bunga di sini. Tahun lalu bunga mawar, dua tahun yang lalu anggrek. Sasuke sudah pernah bertanya pada petugas penjaga makam, tapi ia tak mengenali orang dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan si penjaga. Dua tahun lalu, penjaganya berkata yang datang adalah seorang pemuda berambut pendek kemerahan, sedangkan tahun lalu yang datang adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda.

Tapi Sasuke tak terlalu ambil pusing. Mungkin mereka kerabat dari teman orangtuanya.

"Datang lagi, Sasuke-kun?" sapa seseorang di belakang Sasuke. Tanpa berbalik, Sasuke tahu yang menyapanya adalah si penjaga.

"Hn."

"Kalau ingin tahu, yang datang tadi pagi ke sini adalah seorang pemuda."

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat. "Pemuda? Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

Si penjaga mengusap dagunya, mengingat-ingat. "Emm, entahlah. Wajahnya tertutup kacamata hitam besar dan syal. Dia juga mengenakan topi lebar. Dia berjenggot hitam pendek, tapi aku yakin itu palsu. Tampaknya dia masih cukup muda. Dia memakai setelan jas abu-abu, kalau tidak salah."

Mata Sasuke melebar. Mungkinkah orang yang dimaksud adalah Itachi yang menyamar? Tapi kalau itu memang dia, untuk apa dia datang ke pemakaman ini? Karena merasa bersalah?

"Kenapa? Kau kenal orang itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak." Ya, pasti bukan. Itachi tidak mungkin datang ke makam orangtuanya setelah malam di mana ia mengosongkan seisi rumah. Namun, mau tak mau, Sasuke jadi kepikiran dengan orang itu.

Setelah pamit pada si penjaga, Sasuke keluar dari kompleks pemakaman barat Konoha. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran motor sambil separuh melamun. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan orang yang dijelaskan oleh si penjaga.

Di tengah jalan, Sasuke berhenti sebentar di sebuah kedai takoyaki pinggir jalan. Ia memarkirkan motornya di sebelah kedai. Sasuke memakan takoyakinya sambil bersandar di badan motor. Karena kebiasaan selama ia menjadi petugas bagian Investigasi Kriminal, matanya secara otomatis mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Tak ada yang aneh. Semua terlihat pada tempatnya. Seorang ibu muda yang sedang bingung menenangkan anak perempuannya yang merajuk, seorang remaja laki-laki yang tertawa-tawa melihat temannya kewalahan memainkan gamebox di tangannya, seorang kakek berbadan tegap yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan anjingnya, seorang pria berjenggot hitam yang memakai syal dan kacamata hitam besar hingga menutupi separuh wajah serta bertopi lebar...

Serta merta Sasuke tersedak bulatan terakhir takoyakinya.

"Astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo cepat minum ini!" Paman penjual takoyaki segera memberikan Sasuke sebotol air mineral.

"Maaf, boleh titip sebentar motorku?" tanya Sasuke langsung setelah ia menghabiskan setengah botol air, "Aku ada perlu sebentar. Makasih."

Sebelum paman penjual takoyaki sempat berkata apapun, Sasuke sudah keburu melesat mengejar pria berjenggot hitam yang memakai setelan jas abu-abu lusuh panjang. Jarak antara mereka berdua cukup jauh, tapi Sasuke masih bisa melihat punggungnya dengan jelas. Saat ini di mata Sasuke hanya ada orang itu. Karenanya ia tidak berhenti untuk minta maaf ketika menabrak atau menyenggol beberapa orang. Ia terus berlari. Pokoknya jangan sampai ia kehilangan orang itu. Memang belum tentu sama dengan orang yang datang ke makam kemarin, tapi siapa tahu. Lagipula, Sasuke rasa memang patut diselidiki. Orang yang memakai syal besar di hari sepanas ini layak dicurigai.

Orang itu kemudian mempercepat langkahnya, seolah menyadari kalau ia sedang diikuti. Tentu saja Sasuke semakin curiga. Ketika orang itu berbelok ke balik sebuah minimarket di perempatan jalan, Sasuke melihat wajahnya sekilas. Meski tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup jenggot dan terhalang topi, mata tajam Sasuke mengenali sesuatu yang familier dari wajah orang itu. Tapi di saat bersamaan ia juga merasa asing. Entah apa.

Orang itu kembali berbelok, kali ini ia masuk ke sebuah gang yang diapit oleh dua gedung bertingkat medium. Melihat itu, Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menyeringai. Biasanya gang yang seperti itu buntu atau terhalang pagar kawat. Kalau dugaannya tepat, maka ia bisa menangkap orang itu, melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan...

"KYAAA!"

Perhatian Sasuke langsung teralihkan, tepat ketika ia berada di mulut gang. Kepalanya otomatis menoleh pada sumber suara jeritan yang terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Kira-kira dua puluh meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, tepat di depan gedung sebelah kanan, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan balutan blazer dan rok sepan selutut berwarna cokelat terlihat basah kuyup.

Sadar kalau jeritan yang barusan bukan sesuatu yang penting, Sasuke kembali bergerak masuk gang. Tapi rupanya ia terlambat beberapa detik. Orang yang dikejarnya sudah tak ada. Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada dinding beton setinggi 4 lantai di ujung gang. Di beberapa bagian dinding itu tertempel poster-poster yang sudah usang secara berantakan. Persis seperti yang diduga, gangnya buntu. Namun orang itu menghilang.

'_Tidak mungkin!'_ batin Sasuke. _Itu kan dinding belakang dari sebuah gedung! Dan lagi tak ada benda pijakan untuk melompat. Bagaimana bisa orang itu tidak ada?_

Sasuke memelototi dinding sepanjang gang. Tidak ada pintu apapun. Ia menengadah, melihat sebuah jendela yang terbuka di sebelah kirinya, tapi benda itu berada di lantai tiga. Kalaupun orang itu memanjat, tidak mungkin dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Ia lalu mendekat ke dinding di ujung gang. Dinding dengan permukaan kasar itu tak mungkin dipanjat. Ia juga memperhatikan jalan di gang itu. Tak ada tutup lubang gorong-gorong di sana.

Entah dengan cara apa orang itu berhasil kabur.

Sasuke berdecak kesal ketika alarm jam tangannya berbunyi. Waktu makan siang sudah habis. Ia harus segera kembali ke kantor. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan pencariannya. Ia akan kembali dan memeriksa daerah ini lebih seksama sepulang kantor nanti.

Setelah keluar dari gang, Sasuke melirik sebal ke arah gadis yang terguyur air itu. Gadis itu masih marah-marah sambil mendongak pada seorang pemuda berambut pendek kemerahan di ambang jendela lantai 2 dari gedung. Di tangan pemuda itu terdapat sebuah gembor penyiram kecil. Mungkin ia bermaksud menyiram bunga yang ada di pot ambang jendela, tapi malah meleset hingga airnya tumpah ke jalan.

"Cih!" gerutu Sasuke pelan. Gara-gara mereka buruannya jadi hilang. Sambil terus mendongkol, Sasuke berjalan kembali ke arah kedai takoyaki tempat motornya berada.

Seandainya saat itu ia menuruti instingnya untuk menoleh ke belakang, pasti Sasuke akan menyadari kalau pemuda berambut merah di ambang jendela itu sedang mengawasinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ketika Sasuke berbelok ke balik minimarket di perempatan jalan.

"Belum waktunya, Sasuke," gumam pemuda itu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Di ruangannya, Asuma membaca sekali lagi proposal yang diajukan Sasuke padanya. Pria itu lalu menatap Sasuke tajam, mencari-cari keraguan atau rasa tertekan atau apapun di mata hitam Sasuke. Tapi Asuma hanya mendapatkan keteguhan di sana. Sasuke tidak sedang bercanda atau main-main, itu juga kalau ia memang mengerti arti kata 'bercanda'.

"Kau yakin mau mengambil cuti? Selama sebulan?"

"Aku yakin."

Ketegasan dalam suara Sasuke membuat Asuma menghela napas. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kakakmu 'kan?"

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung mengalihkan matanya ke samping. Melihat reaksinya, Asuma yakin jawabannya adalah benar. Tak perlu menjadi orang sekaliber Morino Ibiki dari bagian interogasi untuk menebak jawaban Sasuke.

Asuma sudah lama tahu kalau Sasuke sedang memburu kakaknya karena Asuma sendiri yang membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kebetulan Asuma sedang berada di kompleks tempat Sasuke tinggal. Ia hendak mengantarkan Kurenai pulang ketika terdengar suara teriakan dari arah rumah Sasuke. Asuma yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai sersan segera mendatangi asal suara itu bersama dengan Kurenai. Ketika tiba, mereka berdua hanya mendapati Sasuke kecil yang pingsan di dekat pintu beranda dengan kepala sedikit berdarah.

Sebagai sersan bagian divisi investigasi kriminal, tentu saja Asuma langsung bertindak. Tapi ia tak mendapatkan jejak pelakunya meski sudah diselidiki. Itachi seolah menghilang ditelan kabut, tidak terdeteksi sama sekali.

Sekali lagi, Asuma menghela napas. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat ini. Kau tidak boleh bertindak gegabah karena kau sedang dalam masa cuti. Kau tidak boleh sembarangan mendobrak masuk ke bangunan apapun meski di dalam sana kau berasumsi ada kakakmu di dalamnya."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Selama seminggu ini sejak ia mengejar orang berjenggot hitam itu, Sasuke sudah merenungkan rencana tindakannya. Ia sudah memeriksa ulang gang tempat orang berjenggot itu menghilang, namun hasilnya nihil. Karena itu ia merasa perlu melakukan pencarian dengan lebih intensif lagi.

Begitu mengambil cuti, ia tahu kalau tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tapi itu masih lebih baik ketimbang harus terikat dengan jam kantor selama bertugas. Dan itu belum termasuk jika Sasuke mendapat tugas ke luar kota.

Meski pergerakannya terbatas, dengan begini Sasuke dapat menyelidiki orang berjenggot hitam itu dengan leluasa.

Untuk beberapa saat, baik Asuma maupun Sasuke sama-sama terdiam.

"Satu lagi pesanku," kata Asuma tiba-tiba. "Begitu kau yakin sudah menemukan kakakmu, segera beritahu aku. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak mengizinkan kau turun tangan langsung. Mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, Asuma-san," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu. Ia menatap Asuma langsung ke matanya. Meski demikian, dalam hati Sasuke berkata lain. Asuma adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang benar-benar dihormati Sasuke, tapi untuk hal ini ia tak akan menuruti atasannya itu. Ia janji, Itachi akan habis di tangannya begitu ditemukan nanti.

**...**

_Sip, chapter 2 beres._

_Ngomong-ngomong, karakter si penjaga makam dan tukang takoyakinya murni karangan saya (kek ada yang pengen tau aja-_-;) _

_Sekali lagi, kalau karakter di atas ada yang berasa OOC, yakinlah itu cuma khayalan...eh, maksudnya mohon mahap, hehehee..._

_Okkeee, saran dan kritik silakan masuk ke kotak review terdekat. Makasih buat yang udah sudi mampir, jangan bosen-bosen yaa..._

_Tebak-tebak-tidak-berhadiah: siapakah karakter pemuda berambut pendek kemerahan dan pemudi berambut merah muda? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan si orang berjenggot item? Jengjengjengjenggggg...nantikan jawabannya di chapter berikutnya! (apa sihh? =_=; ngiklan iki!)_


	3. Chapter 3 Silent Movement

_Disclaimer: all of the chara is belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, I just simply borrow them_

_Main Cast : Sasuke_

_Other : err, monggo diliat sendiri, hehehee...mungkin untuk beberapa tokoh di chapter sebelumnya uda pada nebak siapa (author -_-;)_

_Genre: family/tragedy, maybe angst also?_

_Dedicated to: luvninosama, yang gara-gara request isengnya bikin saya jadi kepikiran bikin cerita ini. Happy birthday btw, heheheh, gomen telat (banget) *nyengir dinosaurus_

_Buat para calon pembaca*ngareppp, please fasten your seatbelt and...enjoy =D_

**...**

Kedua kubu mulai saling bergerak, tapi hanya satu yang tak menyadari ke arah mana semua ini menuju...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Silent Movement**

Ini sudah hari ke-5 di mana Sasuke mengawasi gedung tempat orang berjenggot hitam itu menghilang. Dihabiskannya sisa _double espresso_ di gelas kertas di tangannya, lalu ia arahkan lagi teropong binokularnya ke kedua gedung berlantai 5 yang mengapit gang tempat orang berjenggot itu menghilang.

Apa yang lihat masih sama dengan hari pertama ia memata-matai kedua gedung itu. Gedung di sebelah kiri dari gang merupakan apartemen sederhana dengan dinding bata bergaya tua, sedangkan gedung sebelah kanan adalah kantor percetakan yang baru berumur 6 tahun. Tak ada aktivitas yang terlihat aneh dari kedua gedung tersebut. Penghuni apartemen yang membuka-tutup jendela atau sekedar muncul di beranda dan kesibukan kantor yang terlihat dari jendela. Semuanya tak ada yang terasa ganjil.

Kecuali mungkin satu.

Dengan mata masih menempel pada teropongnya, alis Sasuke berkerut.

Lagi-lagi orang itu, Si pemuda berambut pendek merah. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke paling sering melihat orang itu dari seantero penghuni kantor. Seperti kali ini, pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat sedang mengurus rumpun bunga yang ada di bak tanaman pinggir jendela. Kemarin ini pemuda itu terlihat sedang mengisi tabung plastik tempat makan burung yang diletakkan di pinggir jendela. Lalu menjelang kantor tutup, selalu pemuda itu yang menutup jendela di lantai tempat ia berada.

Meski orang itu tidak mengenakan pakaian rapi seperti karyawan lainnya, Sasuke yakin kalau orang itu bukan pesuruh kantor karena ia tidak mengenakan seragam. Tapi kenapa selalu orang itu yang melakukan kegiatan di jendela?

Kemudian, mata Sasuke melebar ketika terpikir sesuatu.

Mungkinkah orang itu sedang mengawasinya? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin! Tempat Sasuke berada saat ini adalah flat kumuh yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari kantor itu. Ia selalu berusaha agar tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda aktivitas dari flatnya. Dan Sasuke selalu berhati-hati menghindari sinar matahari agar lensa binokularnya tidak memantulkan cahaya pada siang hari.

Persis ketika ia kembali meneropong, posisi pemuda itu terlihat menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Pada saat itulah, mata pemuda itu bersirobok dengan mata Sasuke. Memang hanya sebentar, tapi hati kecil Sasuke langsung bereaksi setelahnya.

Ia menyeringai.

Memang belum tentu benar terbukti, tapi pemuda itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan si orang berjenggot. Dan setelah diingat-ingat lagi, si penjaga makam berkata kalau salah satu dari pengunjung yang meletakkan bunga adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah pendek.

Sasuke tahu ada banyak pemuda berambut merah pendek di kota ini. Tapi instingnya mengatakan kalau pemuda yang sekarang ia awasi gerak-geriknya itu adalah orang yang sama dengan si pengunjung makam.

"Menarik," gumam Sasuke. Ia lalu menurunkan teropongnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja bundar kecil di dekatnya. Ia termenung sejenak, memikirkan rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Sasuke kemudian menyambar mantelnya yang berwarna cokelat kusam dari kursi di sebelah meja bundar kecil. Ia hendak menyelidiki langsung pemuda berambut pendek merah itu, apapun caranya. Sasuke sudah mencoba meretas ke sistem perusahaan itu, namun ia hanya mendapati sejarah berdirinya perusahaan dan brosur-brosur produk perusahaan itu. Tampaknya perusahaan itu mempekerjakan orang hebat yang mampu mencegah para peretas memasuki sistem.

Setelah mengenakan mantelnya, Sasuke lalu menarik kerai lusuh berwarna biru hingga menutupi jendela. Ia mengambil kunci yang tergeletak di sebelah laptopnya kemudian keluar dari flat kecilnya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pemuda berambut pendek merah itu tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kerai biru dari jendela kedua di lantai tiga flat kumuh di depan sana ditutup. Sepertinya penghuni flat itu tidak berniat mengawasi kantor selama seharian seperti beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Sesungguhnya si pemuda tidak tahu siapa penghuni flat itu, tapi ia punya dugaan kalau Sasuke yang berada di sana. Kecurigaannya bertambah sejak ia mendapati usaha peretasan sistem perusahaan dari luar. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja bukan perusahaan besar dan belum terlalu terkenal, jadi si pemuda tak bisa memikirkan pihak lain selain Sasuke.

Pemuda itu lalu kembali bertopang dagu di ambang jendela. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mencegah Sasuke mendapatkan data atau apapun dari perusahaan ini. Ia tahu Sasuke yang orang nomor satu di divisi investigasi kriminal itu akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk penyelidikan, persis seperti memburu seorang kriminal yang licin.

"Sasori!" tegur seseorang dari belakang si pemuda berambut merah. "Daripada kau merenung melihat bunga di pot itu, mending kau merenung melihat berkas laporan di mejamu. Sudah menumpuk tuh!"

Si pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu menoleh lalu menatap datar pada gadis berambut merah muda yang menegurnya tadi.

"Sakura, daripada kau memelototiku seperti itu, mending kau memelototi orang-orang bebal dari Akatsuki itu."

Tentu saja mata Sakura makin melebar mendengar jawaban asal Sasori. "Wakil direktur bodoh! Orang-orang bebal itu pihak yang mau bekerja sama dengan kita tahu! Apa-apaan kau ini? Langsung menolak tawaran mereka di menit pertama. Bahkan kau juga menolak tawaran ulang mereka! Tunggu keputusan yang lainnya kenapa sih? Mentang-mentang kau diizinkan mengambil alih perusahaan."

Sebagai balasan, Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gimana dengan dia? Ada kemajuan?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

Pengalihan topik yang salah. Sakura menatap wakil direkturnya selama beberapa saat lalu menunduk. Sekarang, gadis itu kesal karena atasan sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu mengingatkan Sakura pada kesedihannya selama dua minggu ini.

Diamnya Sakura membuat Sasori berpikir cepat. Ia memahami situasinya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Sakura. Sama sekali tidak baik. Karena itu, ia harus mengambil tindakan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori. Ada ketegasan dan kebulatan tekad dalam nada suaranya. Sesuatu yang jarang didengar Sakura. "Siapkan kertas-kertas itu. Jangan ditunda-tunda lagi. Aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti akan diperlukan."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat seolah tersengat listrik. Matanya langsung merah karena air mata.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" sembur Sakura. "Dia masih punya waktu..."

"Yang sebentar lagi akan habis," sambar Sasori langsung. "Terserah kau anggap aku kejam atau apa. Asal kau tahu, dia sendiri yang bilang waktunya tinggal sedikit. Kalau kita tidak cepat, semuanya bisa terlambat."

Sakura membuka mulut untuk membantah, tapi ia menutupnya lagi. Dalam hati ia tahu Sasori benar.

"Aku tahu," bisik Sakura akhirnya, "Tapi kau tak bisa seenaknya mematikan harapan orang lain seperti itu, Sasori bodoh."

Tak ada kata-kata balasan dari Sasori. Ia hanya memalingkan muka kembali ke ambang jendela.

"Sudah waktunya dia tahu semuanya."

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke kembali ke flatnya menjelang tengah malam dengan kekesalan yang berlipat ganda. Sejak siang tadi, ia mencari berbagai cara untuk menyusup ke perusahaan itu tapi belum berhasil. Mungkin besok lebih beruntung.

Ia melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di pinggiran sofa yang selama ini menjadi tempat tidurnya. Sasuke lalu merebahkan diri. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya terlelap.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke kembali ke gang itu lagi. Sepertinya ia terlalu terfokus dengan usaha penyusupannya hingga ia bisa tidak sadar kalau hari mulai gelap. Ia pasti berjalan sambil melamun karena sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak berniat kembali ke gang itu.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia menatap dinding beton tinggi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter darinya. Kemudian, ia berbalik. Seketika itu juga, matanya langsung melebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya tergenggam begitu erat hingga kuku-kukunya menancap di kulit.

Di hadapannya saat ini, tepat di mulut gang, berdiri si orang berjenggot. Kehadirannya di sana benar-benar seperti mengejek Sasuke dan usaha pencariannya.

"Kau," geram Sasuke dari sela-sela giginya, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Orang itu diam saja, membuat Sasuke makin geram. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke memacu langkahnya mendekati orang itu. Yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah, bukannya lari, orang itu malah diam di tempatnya. Orang itu lalu mengangkat sebelah tangan ke arah Sasuke seperti hendak menyuruhnya berhenti. Yang terjadi kemudian benar-benar membuat Sasuke terpana.

Mendadak saja tubuhnya berhenti bergerak seperti membeku. Pemahaman mengerikan muncul di benak Sasuke kemudian. Bukan hanya dia saja, tetapi semua yang ada di sekitar mereka berhenti bergerak. Sampah kertas yang melayang teritup angin berhenti begitu saja di tengah udara di depan Sasuke. Pesawat terbang di kejauhan juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Kecuali satu. Orang berjenggot itu. Orang itu berjalan santai mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia baru berhenti tepat selangkah dari Sasuke. Kedua tangan orang itu lalu bergerak perlahan ke arah wajah. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, orang itu menarik jenggot dan membuka kacamata hitamnya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin. Ia kenal dengan orang ini. Sangat kenal.

"Apa kau ingin tahu kenapa hingga saat ini kau tak berhasil menemukanku?" bisik orang itu. Suaranya sedingin es. "Itu karena kebencianmu padaku kurang, adik kecil. Kau masih lemah, sama seperti dulu."

Sasuke memaksa otot-otonya bergerak, tapi tak ada yang mau mematuhi perintah otaknya.

"Waktu itu kubilang barang tak berguna sebaiknya disatukan dengan barang tak berguna kan?" lanjut Itachi lagi. "Baru kusadari kalau kata-kataku itu salah. Barang tak berguna adalah sampah dan sampah harus dibersihkan. Dilenyapkan."

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap horor ketika kedua tangan Itachi bergerak ke arah wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal. Untuk selamanya."

"AAAHHHH!"

Sasuke tersentak bangun. Nafasnya menderu dan jantungnya masih berdegup kencang di dalam sana. Pakaiannya, yang masih sama dengan yang tadi malam, kini lengket oleh peluh. Ia benamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke kering. "Apa-apaan mimpi itu? Kenapa rasanya nyata sekali? Apa maksudnya itu?"

Dari sela-sela jari, ia melihat bahwa jam meja hitam metaliknya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kemudian, ia terhenyak sedikit ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Kedua tangannya gemetar.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya bisa memandang tak percaya. Ia, anak buah nomor satu Sarutobi Asuma ini, gemetar hanya karena sebuah mimpi konyol? Tidak mungkin!

Sambil menggemeretakkan gigi, sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Begitu eratnya hingga kuku-kukunya menancap dalam ke kulit. Ia tak peduli ketika kulit yang ditekan kukunya mulai terasa perih. Ia lalu memaksa bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Sasuke segera membuka laptop yang berada di meja berkaki rendah di depan sofa.

Ia akan buktikan kalau ia tak akan surut hanya karena sebuah mimpi. Ia tak akan tunduk oleh bayang-bayang Itachi. Apapun caranya, ia akan menghapusnya dari memori otaknya. Segera.

Meski demikian, sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada laptopnya. Seluruh rencana yang sudah ia susun dalam otaknya tadi malam buyar begitu saja. Tiap kali ia mencoba untuk mengingat rencananya, yang muncul justru wajah buram Itachi dalam mimpinya.

Karena itu, agar otaknya bisa menjadi sedikit sibuk, sekarang Sasuke mulai membuka-buka _folder_ di laptopnya yang berisi data-data buronan tersangka kriminal yang belum sempat ia buka lagi semenjak ia bertemu dengan si orang berjenggot hitam.

Anggapannya, mungkin jika ia memikirkan pekerjaan, maka pikirannya bisa terdistraksi sedikit.

Benar saja. Begitu melihat daftar-daftar pelaku kriminal yang masih buron di layar, konsentrasi Sasuke mulai kembali. Hampir secara otomatis, kepalanya mulai menyusun rencana-rencana penyelidikan dan penyergapan untuk memburu para buronan itu. Asuma pasti akan tertarik mendengarnya.

Ya, kalau semua ini selesai, ia akan kembali ke tempatnya Asuma dan semuanya akan kembali normal.

Jari Sasuke berhenti bergerak menekan tombol tanda panah ke kanan di keyboard laptopnya.

'_Kalau semua ini selesai,_' batin Sasuke, '_apa yang akan kulakukan? Bisakah aku kembali dan bertingkah seperti tak ada apa-apa?_'

Sasuke tertegun sesaat sebelum kembali sadar. Ia gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghalau pikiran sebelumnya.

"Tidak penting," gumam Sasuke. Jarinya kembali bergerak menekan tanda panah pada keyboard. "Yang seperti itu bisa kupikirkan nanti. Sekarang aku hanya harus konsentrasi untuk..."

Sekali lagi, jarinya berhenti. Tapi sekarang lain. Perhatiannya saat ini benar-benar terkunci seluruhnya pada tampilan profil seorang buronan di layar. Buronan itu hilang dalam pengejaran 8 tahun yang lalu. Gaungnya tidak terdengar lagi semenjak itu. Hingga beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mulut Sasuke membentuk seringaian lebar. Tubuhnya nyaris gemetar karena gembira. Akhirnya. Akhirnya dia menemukan cara untuk menyusup ke perusahaan itu. Bahkan, ia tak perlu diam-diam.

Sasuke segera menyambungkan laptopnya dengan printer kecil yang ia bawa. Ia cetak profil buronan itu, lalu ia baca ulang datanya.

Pada kertas di tangannya terpampang sebuah foto di pojok kiri atas yang menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah berantakan yang agak panjang. Wajahnya terlihat masih sangat muda dan bertampang datar. Nama kodenya adalah 'Red Scorpion'. Ia menjadi buronan karena pernah menjebol dan mengacaukan sistem komputer kepolisian pusat Konoah dan kota-kota lain. Memang tak ada data yang hilang, tapi sungguh menjengkelkan ketika pada suatu pagi mendapati layar komputer dalam satu gedung dipenuhi dengan gambar boneka berbentuk manusia yang sedang tertawa.

Sekilas terlihat seperti kejahilan seorang remaja bosan belaka. Namun kekacauan yang ditimbulkan sesudahnya sangat merugikan. Selama berminggu-minggu, tim ahli komputer di kepolisian pusat memperbaikin sistem dengan susah payah. Selama itu pula, tugas-tugas kepolisian tersendat. Akibatnya, banyak prosedur hukum yang harus tertunda.

Singkatnya, Red Scorpion adalah seorang peretas dengan potensi bahaya tingkat tinggi. Namun, ketika akhirnya ia berhasil dilacak di kota Suna, ia menghilang. Sejak saat itu, tak pernah ada lagi orang yang melihatnya.

Sekarang Sasuke paham mengapa ia tak bisa memasuki sistem komputer di perusahaan itu. Kemampuan meretas Sasuke bisa dibilang lumayan, tapi tentu saja tak akan berkutik bila dihadapkan dengan orang yang pernah membuat banyak kantor kepolisian pusat kalang kabut.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa selama ini ia begitu dekat dengan sang buronan. Tampilan wajahnya sekarang memang agak berbeda. Lebih rapi dengan potongan rambut yang pendek. Wajahnya juga tidak setirus dulu. Sasuke juga tak menyangka kalau buronan yang dikejar oleh berbagai kota itu ternyata bisa sebodoh ini. Tanpa pertahanan menampakkan diri begitu saja, dengan santai bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kecil.

Entah angin apa yang membuat Red Scorpion berubah seperti itu. Mungkin ia memang sudah menjadi orang baik, tapi buronan tetaplah buronan. Apa yang pernah ia lakukan dulu harus dipertanggungjawabkan. Sasuke bisa memanfaatkan itu untuk masuk ke perusahaan.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Sasuke langsung menyambar mantelnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia tak bisa bergerak sendirian. Ia akan melaporkan ini pada Asuma. Jika Asuma percaya, maka Sasuke bisa membekuk satu buronan, sekalian menyelidiki perusahaan. Dari situ mungkin ia bisa mendapati sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orang berjenggot itu. Selain itu, Sasuke juga ingin tahu untuk apa Red Scorpion mendatangi makam orangtuanya.

Dalam tiga langkah lebar-lebar, ia mencapai pintu. Namun ternyata bukan ia satu-satunya orang yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke ketus begitu membuka pintu dan mendapati Kiba di depan pintunya. Tangan kanan Kiba terangkat seperti hendak mengetuk pintu.

Kiba menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan malas. "Kau dipanggil Asuma. Penting"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Buat apa dia memanggilku?"

Sebagai jawaban, Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak tahu detailnya. Asuma hanya memerintahkannya untuk memanggil Sasuke. Tapi, meski tahu pun, Kiba tak akan memberitahu Sasuke. Ia masih kesal dengan sikap Sasuke pada Ino. Karena itu, Kiba hanya mengedikkan kepalanya, berbalik lalu langsung berjalan. Secara tak langsung ia menyuruh Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Tunggu!" Baru dua langkah, lengan kiri Kiba sudah disambar Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada sini? Aku tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa! Bahkan pada Asuma. Kenapa kau bisa..."

"Diam saja dan ikuti aku," potong Kiba. "Kau bisa tanya sama Asuma kalau sudah di kantor nanti."

Kiba kembali berjalan, namun ia menengok ke belakang ketika tak terdengar langkah kaki dari belakangnya.

"Dengar ya!" kata Kiba meradang. "Asuma hanya menyuruhku menjemputmu. Selain itu, dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Orang berambut merah itu juga tidak berkata apa-apa. Jadi kau ikut saja dan..."

Mata Sasuke langsung melebar begitu kata orang berambut merah disebut-sebut. "Orang berambut merah katamu? Wajah datar dengan tampang seperti anak-anak dan potongan rambut yang pendek? Bola mata cokelat kemerahan?"

"Ha? Kok kau bisa tahu? Hei! Tunggu! Kembalikan itu! Hei!"

Sasuke tidak mendengar seruan Kiba. Seluruh inderanya saat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh orang berambut merah itu, yang tak lain adalah buronan dalam profil di kertas di tangannya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil patroli milik Kiba yang diparkir persis di depan pintu masuk gedung flat. Sebelum Kiba sempat mencapai mobil, Sasuke sudah menginjak gas dalam-dalam.

Kiba hanya bisa menyumpah-nyumpah di pinggir jalan. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke bereaksi seperti itu setelah ia menyebut si pemuda berambut merah. Belum pernah ia melihatnya seemosional ini, bahkan hingga merebut kunci dari tangan Kiba dan melarikan mobilnya seperti itu.

Kalau begini ceritanya, mau tak mau Kiba harus naik kendaraan umum. Beruntung dompetnya tidak ia tinggalkan di mobil tadi.

Kiba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membalas Sasuke nanti begitu ia sampai di sana.

**...**

_Sip, beres._

_Kali ini saya tak banyak berkata-kata. Silakan lanjut ke chapter berikutnya._

_Kritik dan saran kirim ke kotak review yaaa..._


	4. Chapter 4 Last Present

_Disclaimer: all of the chara is belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, I just simply borrow them_

_Main Cast : Sasuke_

_Genre: family/tragedy, maybe angst also?_

_Dedicated to: luvninosama, yang gara-gara request isengnya bikin saya jadi kepikiran bikin cerita ini. Happy birthday btw, heheheh, gomen telat (banget) *nyengir dewa_

_Buat para calon pembaca*ngareppp, please fasten your seatbelt and...enjoy =D_

**...**

Si pemburu tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik; dunia yang selama ini ia percayai dan yakini atau dunia tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Last Present**

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke masuk dengan membanting pintu. Terlebih Asuma.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" bentak Sasuke begitu ia berada di dalam ruang Asuma. Ia menunjuk si pemuda berambut merah secara terang-terangan. Matanya menatap Asuma dengan ganas, kemudian berganti mendelik pada si pemuda berambut merah yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Asuma berdiri.

"Sasuke.."

"Jawab!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Asuma dengan suaranya yang paling tegas dan tajam. Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya lagi yang sebelumnya terbuka. Asuma hanya pernah bersuara seperti itu ketika sedang berada di lapangan saat memburu pelaku kriminal.

"Dia buronan," kata Sasuke setelah menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali. Tapi suaranya bergetar karena amarah. "_Cracker_ yang diburu 8 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

"Aku tahu siapa dia." Mendengar itu, Sasuke melotot pada Asuma. "Kau ingin bertanya mengapa aku tidak langsung menangkapnya begitu? Singkatnya, dia telah dijamin oleh seseorang. Dia tak akan berbuat kriminal lagi. Untuk lebih jelasnya kau tanya saja padanya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Dan aku baru akan bicara kalau kau sudah tenang."

Sasuke masih mendelik pada Asuma, tapi mau tak mau ia harus menurut. Ini kantor polisi. Percuma kalau ia mengamuk. Bisa-bisa ia malah ditahan.

Dengan susah payah, Sasuke berhasil menahan emosinya sedikit.

Asuma menghela napas. Ia tahu amarah Sasuke belum reda dari gestur tubuhnya, tapi setidaknya sekarang Sasuke mau diam. Dan mungkin mau mendengarkan.

"Namanya Sasori," tunjuk Asuma pada si pemuda berambut merah. "dan gadis yang sedang duduk di sana itu Sakura. Mereka datang ke sini mencarimu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Asuma menoleh pada Sasori. Paham maksud Asuma, Sasori kemudian menatap Sakura dan mengangguk.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san," panggil Sakura sambil bangkit dari kursinya, "Kalau tidak keberatan, maka sebaiknya pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan di kantor kami. Semuanya akan lebih jelas di sana."

"Bicarakan di sini, atau tidak sama sekali," kata Sasuke keras kepala.

Sakura menatap Sasori, meminta bantuan. Sekali lagi, Sasori mengangguk.

"Ini..." Sakura memulai dengan suara lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, tampak enggan. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan kakakmu, Uchiha Itachi."

Tubuh Sasuke langsung menegang. Amarah yang tadinya sedikit surut, kini kembali lagi. Berkali-kali lipat. Dadanya bergemuruh seperti mau meledak.

Menyadari situasi yang kembali memanas, Asuma langsung memposisikan dirinya di antara Sasuke dengan kedua orang tamunya. Ia menahan Sasuke tepat waktu, mencegahnya menerjang Sakura.

"Kau...Itachi..." geram Sasuke dari sela-sela giginya. "Bagaimana bisa...?"

"Kalau kau tidak tenang," kata Sasori cepat, mendului Sakura untuk mengucapkan apapun. Ia maju hingga berjarak dua langkah dari hadapan Sasuke, sama sekali tidak terlihat takut. "Kau tidak akan tahu di mana Itachi sekarang. Selama 10 tahun ini kau memburu dia kan? Apa bedanya kalau kau menunggu satu hingga dua jam lagi? Kalau kau ikut dengan kami, aku janji, akan kupertemukan kau dengan Itachi."

Sasuke membelalak pada Sasori selama beberapa saat, namun benaknya berpikir cepat. Seorang buronan yang mengaku sudah insaf repot-repot datang menemui salah satu pimpinan divisi kepolisian hanya untuk mengarang cerita bohong? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke akhirnya, setelah dengan susah payah ia harus meredam emosinya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Begitu tiba di sana, aku akan mengatur supaya kalian bisa bertemu. Terserah mau kau apakan Itachi pada saat itu. Mau kau giling juga boleh."

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Asuma, namun tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Sasori. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

Sekali lagi, Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Apa aku perlu ikut?" Asuma bertanya pada Sasori sebelum pemuda itu beranjak ke pintu, yang dijawab Sasori dengan gelengan kepala.

Sasori keluar dari ruangan Asuma, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Sakura menyusul kemudian setelah undur diri kepada Asuma.

"Lho? Ada apa ini? Mereka siapa? Dan kenapa Sasuke ikut dengan mereka?" Tanya Kiba pada Asuma yang berdiri di ambang pintu kantor divisi kriminal setelah mengantar para tamunya. Kiba tiba di lantai 3 tepat ketika rombongan kecil Sasori hendak turun ke lantai 2.

Asuma menggaruk janggutnya dengan satu jari. "Emm, katanya sih sehubungan dengan hak pewarisan kepemilikan suatu perusahaan. Dan nama Sasuke ada di dalam surat wasiatnya."

"Hah?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Di sebuah ruangan kantor yang tidak terlalu besar dan berperabotan minimalis, Sasuke melongo selama beberapa saat pada Sakura.

"Aku? Pewaris usaha percetakan ini? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Baca saja sendiri." Sasori mengambil kertas di tangan Sakura, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merebut kertasnya dengan gusar dan membaca semua yang tertera di sana dengan cepat. Seketika, matanya melebar. Emosinya muncul lagi, membuat kertas di tangannya menjadi kusut karena tangannya menggenggam dengan erat.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" bantah Sasuke, "Tidak mungkin! Gimana bisa dia...Itachi yang itu...punya perusahaan seperti ini? Dan kini ia mewariskannya padaku? Ini...ini semua omong kosong!"

"Yeah, omong kosong yang legal dan diakui oleh pengadilan," sambar Sasori datar. "Kau bisa mempertanyakan keaslian kertas itu pada mereka, tapi setahuku urusannya panjang dan..."

"Jangan main-main denganku _cracker_!" Sasuke mencengkeram kerah jas Sasori dengan geram. "Orang seperti dia...yang membuang adiknya sendiri...mana mungkin dia mau berbuat begini? Penjahat seperti dia...penjahat seperti dia itu..."

Sasori menepis tangan Sasuke. Wajahnya masih tetap miskin ekspresi, namun kemurkaan tampak jelas di matanya. "Mungkin bagimu ia memang penjahat. Tapi bagiku tidak. Kalau waktu itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya, mungkin saat ini aku masih diburu hingga ke ujung dunia. Jadi sekali lagi kau bilang dia penjahat..."

"Cukup!" jerit Sakura menengahi, membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh padanya. "Kalau seperti ini terus semuanya tidak akan selesai. Sasuke-san, sekali ini saja, tolong dengarkan semua penjelasanku dulu. Dan kau 'wakil direktur', kuminta kau keluar dulu dari ruangan ini untuk mendinginkan kepala."

Baik Sasuke maupun Sasori sama-sama saling menatap balik pada lawannya. Keduanya terlihat ingin saling menerkam.

"Sekarang," ulang Sakura dengan tegas.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sasori membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke pintu. Suasana hening muncul di antara Sasuke dan Sakura setelah pintu dibanting.

Sakura mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memulai.

"Supaya lebih jelas," Sakura memulai, "aku akan memulai dari awal. Dulunya kantor percetakan ini adalah toko yang memproduksi mainan buatan tangan milik seorang pria tua bernama Sarutobi. Suatu hari, kira-kira 8 tahun yang lalu, ia ditolong Itachi-san saat sedang dikeroyok oleh preman."

Sasuke hendak menyela, tapi Sakura buru-buru melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Itachi-san yang saat itu terluka lebih parah dibawa oleh Sarutobi ke rumah sakit. Sarutobi bermaksud mengantarnya pulang dan hendak berterimakasih pada keluarganya, namun Itachi-san menolak dengan tegas. Ia pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ditanya macam-macam."

"Sarutobi yang penasaran kemudian membayar orang untuk mencarinya, namun ia kesulitan karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Itachi-san, bahkan nama pun tidak. Berbulan-bulan Sarutobi terus mencari, sampai suatu ketika ia berhenti di sebuah kedai teh di pinggir kota. Kau tahu? Betapa terkejutnya Sarutobi ketika mendapati bahwa seorang pelayan di sana adalah Itachi-san."

"Itachi-san setuju ikut dengan Sarutobi sebentar supaya tidak dicurigai. Apalagi saat itu di kedai ada dua orang petugas polisi yang sedang beristirahat. Seusai jam kerja, Sarutobi mengajaknya pindah ke sebuah kedai ramen kenalannya agar dapat berbicara dengan leluasa."

"Sama seperti sebelumnya, Itachi-san terus membungkam di hadapan Sarutobi, namun akhirnya ia menyebutkan namanya. Itachi-san bilang, saat itu ia terpaksa menyebutkan namanya supaya bisa cepat pergi dari sana. Namun, sesaat sebelum Itachi-san pergi, Sarutobi menawarkan sesuatu yang mengubah hidup Itachi-san."

Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sarutobi menawarkan Itachi-san bekerja di tempatnya. Tentu saja dia langsung menolak. Dicari oleh orang tak dikenal hingga berbulan-bulan hanya untuk ditawari pekerjaan. Meski orang itu adalah orang yang pernah kau tolong, mencurigakan bukan? Namun beberapa hari kemudian, justru Itachi-san lah yang mencari-cari Sarutobi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar, cukup membuat Sakura merasa senang karena agaknya Sasuke mulai tertarik mendengarkan.

"Karena aku." Setelah berkata begitu, Sakura menatap ke samping dengan pandangan menerawang. "Dulu aku besar di jalanan. Karena tak punya tempat tinggal, sejak kecil aku berkelana ke berbagai tempat. Umurku 15 sewaktu tiba di pinggiran kota Konoha. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku terlibat dalam perkelahian antar geng."

"Aku dikejar oleh salah satu geng karena mengira aku anggota geng lawan. Aku berlari hingga ke arah kedai teh tempat Itachi-san bekerja. Hari sudah malam saat aku terpojok di gang dekat kedai itu. Saat itu aku sudah pasrah. Hingga kemudian Itachi-san muncul dan menolongku."

"Akibatnya, Itachi-san jadi ikut dikejar. Karena tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, Itachi-san membawaku ke kedai ramen yang pernah ia datangi bersama Sarutobi. Hanya itu tempat yang terpikir olehnya karena ia tidak bisa kembali ke kedai teh. Kami berhasil kabur dari kejaran kelompok geng itu. Mereka tak pernah menemukan kami di sana."

"Pemilik kedai ramen yang baik hati itu menerima kami begitu saja. Kami tinggal di sana selama satu hari untuk merawat luka. Kemudian, hari berikutnya Itachi-san menanyakan alamat Sarutobi. Ia ingin bertanya apakah tawaran Sarutobi sebelumnya masih berlaku."

"Sarutobi senang karena akhirnya Itachi-san menerima tawarannya. Meski demikian, aku tidak merasa Itachi-san senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Itachi-san memang tidak menunjukkannya, tapi aku tahu ia terpaksa."

"Kami dipekerjakan di bagian kebersihan. Kami juga diizinkan tinggal sementara di toko sampai kami menemukan tempat tinggal. Tapi karena Itachi-san bekerja dengan giat dan rajin, ia akhirnya dipercaya untuk mengepalai bagian pergudangan. Ia yang mengatur dan mengawasi keluar dan masuknya stok barang."

"Setengah tahun kemudian, Itachi-san berencana menghadap Sarutobi. Ia bilang ia ingin keluar. Dari awal ia memang tidak bermaksud menetap di satu tempat. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyatakan apa-apa, Sarutobi tua ambruk. Kami langsung melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Rupanya selama ini ia punya penyakit jantung."

"Karena tidak ingin pekerjaan tersendat, ia meminta Itachi-san mengambil alih pekerjaan untuk sementara. Jadi selama beberapa minggu, Itachi-san yang memimpin jalannya toko. Ia dibantu oleh seorang rekan Sarutobi yang bernama Danzo untuk bagian keuangan. Aku membantu sedikit, tapi aku lebih sering menemani Sarutobi di rumah sakit."

"Awalnya semua terlihat lancar. Meski kerepotan, tapi Itachi-san dapat menjalankan toko dengan cukup baik. Keadaan Sarutobi juga makin lama makin membaik. Saat itu aku optimis semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Itachi-san juga tidak tampak akan mengundurkan diri lagi karena kelihatannya ia mulai menikmati pekerjaan barunya. "

"Namun semua itu hanya berlangsung sementara," Sakura melanjutkan dengan raut wajah yang meredup. "Danzo mengkhianati kami. Ketika aku dan Itachi-san kembali setelah menjemput Sarutobi dari rumah sakit, kami mendapati toko ditutup paksa. Sekeliling toko dijaga oleh sekumpulan preman suruhan Danzo sehingga para karyawan tidak bisa masuk. Ternyata preman-preman itu adalah orang-orang yang sama dengan yang menyerang Sarutobi sebelumnya."

"Danzo keluar dari dalam dan berkata bahwa toko telah menjadi miliknya. Ia tunjukkan akta kepemilikan tanah dan pabrik yang sudah ditandatangani olehnya. Selama ini ia mengincar tanah yang berada di blok ini dan hanya toko milik Sarutobi lah yang belum ia dapatkan. Ia bermaksud untuk membangun sebuah mall. Ia mengurus suratnya diam-diam sejak Sarutobi masuk rumah sakit."

"Meski begitu, Sarutobi tua justru menanggapi semuanya dengan tenang. Ia tidak terkejut melihat Danzo berkhianat. Dan ternyata ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu. Bertepatan dengan hancurnya setengah toko, datang sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Pemiliknya adalah seorang pengacara terkenal yang bernama Gekkou Hayate. Sarutobi lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ternyata adalah surat wasiat. Isinya menyatakan bahwa tanah beserta toko dan seluruh isinya telah diwariskan pada anak tunggalnya. Tanggal pengesahan aktanya pun lebih baru daripada surat Danzo. Melihat itu, Danzo tertawa karena ia tahu Sarutobi tak punya anak."

"Kemudian, Sarutobi mengeluarkan kertas kedua. Ternyata kertas itu adalah surat adopsi yang menyatakan kalau Itachi-san adalah anak angkat Sarutobi. Tentu saja Itachi-san bingung karena ia tidak merasa pernah menandatangani kertas itu. Tapi ia diam saja, tidak mau membuat Danzo merasa menang."

"Danzo murka karena surat-surat Sarutobi sah dan lebih kuat daripada miliknya. Ia lalu menyerang Sarutobi. Itachi-san maju untuk melindungi Sarutobi tapi ia kalah jumlah dengan preman yang juga ikut bergerak. Saat itulah polisi yang dipanggil oleh pengacara itu datang. Namun, saat mereka berusaha melerai, Danzo merebut pistol dari seorang petugas dan membidik Itachi-san yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengannya. Itachi-san terlambat bereaksi, namun Sarutobi tidak. Kemudian Ia tewas karena melindungi Itachi-san."

"Dengan tewasnya Sarutobi, maka secara otomatis Itachi-san menjadi pemilik lahan ini. Ia berutang nyawa pada Sarutobi, karena itu ia bertekad untuk merawat lahan peninggalan Sarutobi dengan sebaik-baiknya. Dibantu oleh Gekkou Hayate, kami membangun toko kembali. Namun karena ternyata Danzo sudah memboikot semua akses yang dulu berhubungan dengan toko, maka kami sepakat untuk mengubah toko ini menjadi kantor percetakan. Kebetulan saat itu usaha percetakan belum ada banyak di kota Konoha."

"Jadi, sejak saat itu, Itachi-san kami angkat sebagai direktur di sini karena ia adalah pemilik sahnya," kata Sakura mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

Sasuke terdiam menatap Sakura selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, ia tertawa. Tawa yang hambar dan kering.

"Apanya yang lucu?" seru Sakura tersinggung.

"Tentu saja kau," kata Sasuke di antara tawanya, "lelucon yang bagus. Itachi yang itu mau menolong orang lain? Mengelola kantor karena merasa berutang budi dan kini mewariskannya padaku? JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Sasuke menggebrak meja, membuat Sakura berjengit ngeri di tempatnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja," Sasuke melanjutkan, "dulu dia dengan tenangnya menjual seisi rumah hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia meninggalkanku yang saat itu masih kecil begitu saja. Keadaan kami dulu memang sulit. Tanpa orangtua dan tanpa pekerjaan yang benar karena dia masih remaja. Tapi ia tak berhak berbuat tega begitu! Kalau di matamu dia begitu baik, sekarang beri tahu aku, mengapa dulu ia menghancurkan hidupku? Jawab!"

Sakura hanya bisa diam mendapati semburan kemarahan Sasuke. Ia sungguh ingin membantah perkataan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang masa lalu Itachi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, seorang pemuda yang menyesal karena pernah meninggalkan adiknya. Selama ini Sakura terus bertanya-tanya mengapa dan bagaimana Itachi meninggalkan adiknya. Sekarang pertanyaan itu telah terjawab.

"Kau salah," kata Sakura dengan suara tercekat, "Itachi-san bukan orang jahat. Aku tahu dia diam-diam selalu mengunjungi makam orang tua kalian tiap tahun meski ia telah memintaku atau Sasori yang meletakkan bunga di sana. Ia juga bukannya menelantarkanmu begitu saja. Setelah meninggalkanmu, ia tetap mengawasimu meski dari jauh. Kalau kau ingin tahu, orang bernama Kakashi yang sempat menjadi walimu selama beberapa tahun yang mengaku teman ayahmu itu adalah orang suruhan Itachi-san. Dan ketika kau sempat dirawat lama di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, Itachi-san yang menanggung semua biaya perawatannya."

Mendengar itu Sasuke membelalak. Jadi, sebenarnya selama ini Itachi sempat berada sedekat itu dengannya?

"Jadi maksudmu," kata Sasuke lambat-lambat, "alasan dia repot-repot mengurusku seperti itu karena ia menyesal sudah menelantarkanku dulu? Begitu? Jangan main-main! Dan apa kau mau bilang kalau dia mewariskan perusahaan ini padaku juga karena menyesal hah? Jika dia memang punya kemampuan sehebat itu hingga bisa memimpin sebuah perusahaan, seharusnya dia tak perlu membuangku kan? Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Karena dia seorang pengecut yang bodoh," jawab sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu. Saat Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh, mereka mendapati Sasori sedang duduk di kursi tamu dekat pintu sambil memegang segelas kopi.

"Sasori!" sergah Sakura. "Beraninya kau mengatai Itachi-san!"

"Lho? Memang benar kan? Kalau dia tidak pengecut, ia pasti sudah menemui adiknya sejak lama. Dan kalau ia tidak bodoh, ia tidak akan percaya pada orang yang salah dan terlibat dengan yakuza hingga terlilit banyak utang. Ngomong-ngomong aku masuk karena kalian terlalu lama di sini. Kau tahu kan Sakura kalau aku tak suka disuruh menunggu lama?"

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasori. Melihat reaksi keduanya, Sasori mengangkat alis.

"Ah, kalian belum tahu rupanya. Mengenai alasan Itachi meninggalkan dia. Tak usah kaget begitu Sakura. Kau memang mengenal Itachi lebih lama daripada aku, tapi bukan kau yang berada di rumah sakit saat ia sekarat kan?"

Kaki Sasuke serasa melayang. "Sekarat? Itachi sekarat? Karena itukah dia...?"

"Mewariskan perusahaan ini padamu? Jawabannya adalah ya. Dan dilihat dari wajahmu, seperti kau sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Itachi bisa sekarat. Benar kan?"

Sasori kemudian menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tak terlisankan.

"Dia kena kanker lambung. Stress tinggi. Dari luar memang tidak terlihat, tapi ternyata dia menanggung beban berat melebihi orang seusianya. Maksudku, beban mental. Kami tahu kalau selama ini lambungnya bermasalah, tapi kami tak menyangka ternyata separah itu. Belum lagi ditambah dengan penyakit di ginjalnya."

Sasori melanjutkan, "Lalu, alasan dia meninggalkanmu saat kau masih kecil, Sasuke, karena saat itu dia sedang terlibat utang dengan yakuza. Dia pernah mencoba memulai usaha sendiri dengan seorang mahasiswa. Ia tidak tahu kalau orang itu adalah penipu. Suatu hari, semua modal yang ia kumpulkan dibawa lari dan orang itu berutang pada yakuza dengan mengatasnamakan Itachi. Para Yakuza itu mengancam akan menyita rumah kalian bila ia tidak segera melunasi utang. Masalahnya adalah, mereka juga mengancam akan menjualmu ke luar negeri. Itachi yang kalut karena mereka juga membawa-bawa namamu akhirnya bertindak nekat. Ia mulai mencuri. Ia bilang, ia keluar tiap malam mencari orang-orang pulang yang mabuk dan itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. Ia harus berpindah-pindah tempat tiap hari agar tidak tertangkap."

Seketika Sasuke teringat ketika dulu Itachi mulai sering pulang malam. Itukah alasannya?

"Untungnya para yakuza itu mau memberinya keringanan untuk mencicil pembayaran karena Itachi menyetor dengan teratur tiap minggu. Ketika pada akhirnya semua utangnya lunas,ia langsung mencari pekerjaan yang benar dan bisa sering berada di rumah. Kau tahu? Dia bilang, dia paling senang saat menemanimu bermain atau belajar. Saat itu ia pikir, akhirnya dia bisa hidup normal meski ia akui tidak bisa terlalu menikmati karena sebenarnya ia masih takut kalau para yakuza itu muncul lagi. Ia khawatir dengan keselamatanmu."

Sasuke tertegun. Ia lalu teringat bulan-bulan ketika Itachi sering berada di rumah, namun terkadang ia masih mendapati Itachi yang terlihat murung. Itukah alasannya?

"Hingga pada akhirnya orang itu muncul lagi. Orang yang pernah menipu Itachi. Mereka kebetulan bertemu di taman kota ketika Itachi sedang beristirahat sejenak. Orang itu kaget melihat Itachi terlihat sehat tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa. Namun, melihat kemunculannya, Itachi takut hal yang sama akan terulang lagi. Karena itu, diam-diam ia mengikuti orang itu."

"Dugaannya tepat. Orang itu mendatangi sekelompok anak muda berandalan di pinggir jalan. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang cara aman berhutang pada yakuza. Orang itu menyebut-nyebut nama Itachi."

"Seorang remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa seperti dia seringkali tidak berpikir panjang dan jernih. Apalagi kalau hatinya sedang diambil alih oleh amarah. Bukannya menghubungi polisi, dia malah menggunakan jalan pintas tercepat. Apa kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran."

Sasuke terkesiap. Kakaknya mampu berbuat sejauh itu?

"Dia yang pernah memiliki koneksi dengan yakuza akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang bersedia melakukan permintaan Itachi. Namun bayarannya sangat mahal. Uang tabungan Itachi saat itu tak bisa menutupi biayanya."

Badan Sasuke terasa lemas. Ia mundur hingga bersandar di meja kerja di belakangnya. Sasori memang tidak melanjutkan ceritanya tapi Sasuke tahu lanjutannya.

"Karena itukah dia menjual seisi rumah? Supaya bisa membunuh orang yang pernah menipunya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

Sasori mengangguk pelan, setelahnya semuanya menjadi hening. Sakura menatap prihatin pada Sasuke yang tampak sulit menerima kisah Itachi di masa lalu. Dan sesungguhnya, saat ini masing-masing sisi dari benak Sasuke memang sedang bergumul. Otaknya menjeritkan kalau semua cerita barusan adalah bohong besar. Itachi adalah seorang kriminal yang harus Sasuke buru dan habisi hingga tak bersisa. Sedangkan hati kecil Sasuke berbisik kalau memang itulah hal-hal yang akan dilakukan oleh kakak satu-satunya.

Sasuke bingung. Di satu sisi ia ingin mempercayai Itachi namun di sisi lain ada ribuan alasan mengapa ia tak bisa percaya pada kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, "Kenapa dia tidak beritahu aku sebelumnya?"

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga?" sahut Sasori kesal. Tangannya sampai bergetar hingga isi gelasnya nyaris tumpah. "Itu karena dia tidak mau kau terlibat! Dia tidak mau kau menanggung beban pikiran berat dan yang paling utama, karena dia tidak tahan memikirkan reaksimu bila kau tahu kalau dia pernah membunuh orang meski tidak secara langsung!"

"Tapi seharusnya yang seperti itu bisa didiskusikan bersama!" Sasuke membalas perkataan Sasori setengah berteriak. "Aku memang masih kecil waktu itu, tapi kan setidaknya aku bisa membantu melakukan sesuatu! Aku satu-satunya keluarganya! Adiknya! Apa gunanya keluarga kalau begitu?"

"Dengan cara apa persisnya seorang anak berumur 10 tahun bisa membantu?"

Sasuke sudah hendak balas menyahut, namun otaknya tak bisa memikirkan jawaban apapun.

"Itachi tahu kalau kau diberitahu, maka bisa-bisa kau ikut-ikutan mencari pekerjaan. Dan coba beritahu aku satu saja nama tempat yang bersedia mempekerjakan anak kecil berumur 10 tahun. Tidak ada kan? Ia juga takut kalau kau sampai memutuskan sekolah demi membantunya. Ia hafal sifatmu."

"Kalau begitu, kata-kata terakhirnya yang kejam itu sebelum pergi..?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Sudah kubilang ia bodoh kan? Ia beranggapan kalau kau benci hingga mendendam padanya, maka kau akan bertahan hidup dengan cara apapun untuk memburunya. Dan bukankah perkiraan Itachi itu tepat? Kau mampu bertahan hidup sampai sekarang."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke ingin membalas, tapi mulut dan kepalanya mendadak jadi tak mengenal kata-kata. Ia juga ingin menolak perkataan kedua orang di hadapannya, ingin menolak keberadaan mereka, tapi kesungguhan yang ditampakkan nada suara dan raut wajah mereka bukanlah ilusi.

Sasuke lalu membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya, mencoba berpikir jernih. Sementara kedua orang sisanya kembali membisu melihatnya begitu.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia tatap kedua orang didepannya secara bergantian. "Anggap saja kalian benar. Tapi aku baru akan benar-benar percaya jika sudah bertemu dengan Itachi. Sekarang pertemukan aku dengannya. Dia di rumah sakit kan? Kau sudah janji Sasori."

Sasori dan Sakura langsung saling melirik.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Sakura," potong Sasori. "Dia benar, aku sudah janji. Ikutlah denganku."

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya bisa terbelalak melihat keadaan Itachi sekarang.

"Ini...Itachi?"

Sasori yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kapan dia..."

"Tadi pagi," jawab Sasori singkat. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke ke sebuah objek yang berdiri di tengah bukit kecil berumput sendirian. Sebuah batu nisan hitam yang tak bernama. "Seminggu belakangan ini penyakitnya memburuk, tepat setelah ia pergi ke makam orang tua kalian. Puncaknya terjadi tadi pagi, sekitar jam 5. Ia pergi setelah bercerita padaku tentang masa lalunya."

Seperti dèja vú, Sasuke menunduk menatap kosong ke batu nisan seorang keluarganya. Bedanya, kali ini tak ada orang yang berdiri di dekatnya untuk menenangkannya seperti 14 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ada di bawah sana, kalau kau sudah selesai." Dengan itu, Sasori beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke di puncak bukit kecil tempat peristirahatan Itachi berada. Ia melewati Sakura yang sedang bersandar di sebatang pohon tua, tapi tak berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke berdiri tak bergeming selama beberapa menit di depan makam Itachi. Lalu ia menggemeretakkan giginya dan meremas amplop putih yang diberikan Sasori sebelum ia pergi. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia beranikan diri untuk membuka isinya. Selembar kertas yang sudah kusut dan sebuah kunci besi kecil yang terlihat sedikit usang. Pegangan kunci itu dicat berwarna biru.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membuka lipatan kertas yang tulisannya diketik itu.

_Hai,_

_Kalau surat ini sudah berada di tanganmu, berarti kau sedang berdiri di depanku. Sisa-sisaku maksudku. _

_Kau sehat? Tentunya iya, karena kalau tidak, mana mungkin kau bisa meringkus banyak pelaku kriminal itu kan? Dan kudengar, kau adalah petugas nomor satu termuda di kota Konoha ini. Kuucapkan selamat. Pasti di kantormu itu kau populer sekali ya. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa melihat calon pendampingmu. Pastinya dia cantik dan...astaga, aku mulai melantur. Umurmu tahun ini kan baru 20, mana mungkin calonnya sudah ada._

_Oh iya, apa kau masih berkomunikasi dengan Kakashi? Sejak dia berhenti menjadi walimu karena kau minta, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Kudengar, dia sudah menikah dan pindah ke kota Kumo. Bisa kau bayangkan Kakashi si tukang telat itu menikah? Aku jadi kasihan pada istrinya. Kalau kau ingin tahu, dia adalah anak dari pemilik kedai ramen yang dulu pernah menolongku. Jika kau bertemu dengannya lagi bisa tolong sampaikan salamku padanya? _

_Baiklah, sudah cukup dengan basa-basinya. Kuyakin kau pasti tak percaya kalau aku, Uchiha Itachi, kakakmu yang bodoh inilah yang menulis surat ini. Silakan sebut aku pengecut karena hanya berani berbicara denganmu melalui surat, hanya satu pula. Aku terima bila kau sebut aku jahat, kejam, atau apapun yang terpikir olehmu, karena semua yang terjadi memang murni kesalahanku. Meski demikian, aku tak menyesal. Kau bisa hidup dengan sehat pun aku sudah senang. _

_Ah, apa tadi kubilang aku tak menyesal ya? Ada satu sebenarnya. Yeah, kau boleh bilang aku mengada-ada, tapi aku menyesal tak bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung, meski cuma sekali. Kaa-san dan Tou-san di alam sana pasti kecewa melihat perbuatanku dulu. Kira-kira aku bakal dijewer tidak ya kalau bertemu dengan mereka di sana? Pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Aku jadi ingat ketika dulu dihukum gara-gara kita pulang kemalaman setelah mencari bros kesayangan Kaa-san yang jatuh di sungai. Coba waktu itu kau belum pergi tidur, pasti kau bisa lihat kedua kupingku yang memerah. Kau masih 5 tahun sih, jadi lolos dari hukuman deh._

_Mengenai Sakura dan Sasori, meski masa lalu mereka kelam, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa dipercaya. Tolong maklumi sifat Sasori yang tidak sabaran dan Sakura yang terlalu khawatiran. Pada dasarnya mereka baik kok. Baik-baiklah dengan mereka. _

_Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun. Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat, tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali bukan? Karena itu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tolong terimalah kado dariku, kalau itu bisa disebut kado. Sasori dan Sakura sudah memberitahumu bukan? Tentang pewarisan usaha percetakan yang dulunya adalah toko mainan milik kakek bernama Sarutobi. _

_Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menerimanya, kau boleh memberikannya pada orang lain kalau kau mau. Tapi, kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkannya masak-masak sebelum melakukannya. Bukan demi aku, tapi demi orang-orang yang menggantungkan hidup pada perusahaan itu. Aku tak yakin bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjalani kantor itu selain dirimu. Sakura dan Sasori orang hebat, tapi mereka butuh seorang pemimpin yang lebih hebat. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang seperti itu. Yah, tapi terserah kau saja. Apapun keputusanmu, akan kudukung penuh._

_Kemudian, kusertakan juga sebuah kunci dalam surat ini. Kau akan tahu kunci apa itu bila kau masuk ke ruanganku. Carilah sebuah kotak yang dicat sama dengan warna pegangan kuncinya. Untuk yang satu ini, kumohon jangan sampai hilang. Kau boleh membuang perusahaan percetakan itu tapi tidak dengan kunci ini, karena isi kotaknya lebih mahal daripada emas._

_Nah, sudah ya. Sehat-sehatlah selalu. Kudoakan semoga hidupmu berbahagia,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

Sasuke membacaulang suratnya hingga dua kali, mencari sebuah kata. Kata-kata yang paling ingin ia lihat. Tapi sekalipun sudah ia cermati per huruf pun, surat Itachi sama sekali tak meyebutkannya satu kali pun.

Tak ada kata maaf dalam surat Itachi.

Mata Sasuke menatap kosong pada kertas yang kini menjadi gumpalan tak berbentuk di tangan kanannya dan kunci di tangan kirinya. Ia genggam keduanya erat-erat hingga tangannya sakit.

"Bodoh," kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi pada nisan hitam di depannya.

"Kau bodoh, kakak yang paling bodoh sedunia," kata Sasuke lagi. Kedua benda di tangannya jatuh ke rumput di kakinya ketika ia maju mendekat ke nisan Itachi. Ia berdiri diam di sana sebentar, kemudian meninju permukaan nisannya hingga tangannya memar.

"Jadi seperti inikah perlakuanmu padaku?" seru Sasuke kering. "Dulu kau seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku dan sekarang kau pergi lagi seperti ini. Kau kira aku senang dengan caramu hah?"

Sasuke terus meninju nisan hingga kedua tangannya berdarah.

"Kau kira enak hidup berteman dengan dendam hah? Tiap hari aku tak pernah melewatkan waktu tanpa membenci dan terus membenci sedangkan kau dengan ringannya mengatakan kalau hidupku sehat? Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak tahu rasanya diejek dan digunjingkan oleh orang lain karena dirampok dan ditinggalkan oleh kakak sendiri!"

Sasuke baru berhenti ketika kedua tangannya mulai mati rasa. Merasa lelah lahir batin, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada puncak nisan yang kini sedikit berkilat oleh darah.

"Kau pikir," kata Sasuke lagi dengan suara tercekat, "hidup sendiri seperti ini enak hah? Kau bodoh!"

Sasuke terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada nisan Itachi. Ia keluarkan semua luapan emosi yang terbendung selama bertahun-tahun ini. Semua kebenciannya telah menguap, yang ada kini adalah kesedihan dan kepedihan, serta rasa sayang.

"Bodoh," kata Sasuke dengan suara kecil. Kepalanya masih bersandar pada nisan kakaknya.

Sasuke tidak tahu sudah lewat berapa lama ia dalam posisi itu. Ia baru mengangkat kepalanya ketika dirasanya suhu di sekelilingnya mulai turun. Setelah menatap kembali benda di depannya, Sasuke berbalik lalu melangkah menjauh. Ia berhenti di langkah keempat ketika teringat dengan surat dan kunci yang ia jatuhkan di rumput.

Sasuke kembali berbalik. Kemudian ia berjongkok untuk memunguti kedua benda tersebut. Namun ketika Sasuke hendak bangkit, sesuatu menahannya. Sesuatu yang membuat kedua matanya membelalak lebar dan memerah.

Tiba-tiba saja sebentuk angin berputar di depan nisan Itachi. Kemudian, disusul oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh puncak kepala Sasuke dengan singkat. Sebuah bisikan lirih muncul sesudahnya.

"_Maaf..."_

Setelah itu, angin berhenti berputar, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kehangatan yang muncul di sekitar Sasuke.

Luapan emosi kini kembali membuncah di dada Sasuke tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Membuat Sasuke sakit kepala karena matanya sudah lama tidak mengeluarkan air mata seperti ini.

"Ucapan maafmu telat, Nii-san bodoh," bisik Sasuke perlahan dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan.

Sasuke kembali menatap nisan Itachi.

"Anu...Sasuke-san?" sahut sebuah suara takut-takut dari arah belakangnya. Kaget, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengusap wajahnya kemudian menoleh sedikit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang dicobanya dibuat seketus mungkin, meski tidak berhasil.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyelamu, tapi sekarang hari mulai malam, anginnya mulai dingin. Aku...ngg, maksudku kau tidak pakai baju penghangat apa-apa, jadi..." Sakura tak meneruskan kata-katanya, malu sendiri dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Seorang polisi sakit gara-gara terkena angin sedikit? Yang benar saja. Memangnya Sasuke anak kecil?

Mendengar itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Itachi dalam surat, Sakura terlalu khawatiran, bahkan melebihi Kaa-san Sasuke.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke kemudian, tanpa menoleh. "Kau duluan saja, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul."

Sakura mengangguk meski tahu Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Oh, Sakura?" panggil Sasuke mendadak, tepat sebelum Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"Ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas. Ia tahu keputusannya sudah benar. "Bisa kau atur supaya makam Itachi dipindahkan ke sebelah makam orang tuaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan mantap.

**...**

_O-owari...uhuk sroootttt *ngelap ingus_

_Duh, napa malah jadi sedih ndiri ya? Hauuuu..._

_Gi-gimana? Apa kalian berhasil ngabisin tisu? Syukur deh kalo iya, berarti saya berhasi bikin pembaca terhanyut, tapi kalo enggak...yah, berarti saya belum berhasil (en tlalu sentimentil sampe nangis sendiri, hahahaaa *ngaku)_

_Dan entah kenapa di beberapa bagian berasa agak maksa, heheee...moga-moga itu cuma perasaan saya saja *plaakkkk _

_Buat luvninosama, gimana? Berhasil kebanjiran kah Anda? Hweheheheee...btw, semoga ceritanya sudah berkenan yaa^^_

_Ngomong-ngomong, di sini kira-kira Sakura dan Sasori seumuran, sekitar 23 tahun. Terus, istilah cracker itu kalau gak salah inget adalah orang yang menerobos sistem komputer orang lain dan mengutak-atik datanya (bukan cracker yang biskuit itu loh ya). Beda dengan hacker yang cuma menerobos tapi tidak mengubah data apapun._

_Yosh, selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. Masih ada satu lagi, buat epilognya._

_Kritik dan saran silakan dimasukkan ke kota review terdekat yaaa..._


	5. Chapter 5 Prologue

_Disclaimer: all of the chara is belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__, I just simply borrow them_

_Main Cast : Sasuke_

_Buat para calon pembaca*ngareppp, please fasten your seatbelt and...enjoy =D Epilognya lebih ringan btw, kalo mungkin ada yang capek nangis, hehe (sotoy lagi)_

**...**

Jam dindingnya memang sudah tidak utuh lagi, namun kini detak mesinnya sudah mulai berbunyi dengan teratur...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**2 bulan kemudian...**_

Sasuke menerobos masuk ruangan yang kini menjadi miliknya dengan gusar. Saking kesalnya ia hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang sedang berada di meja depan ruangannya. Ia juga tak peduli dengan suara berderak mengerikan dari pintu kaca ruangannya setelah dibanting.

Biarlah, yang penting tidak pecah. Yah, mungkin retak. Sedikit.

Sasuke lalu membanting diri ke kursi besar di dekat jendela. Selama beberapa saat itu ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin meninju sesuatu. Ia lalu mengusap wajah, frustasi.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sama sekali tak menyangka sebelumnya kalau menjalankan suatu perusahaan berskala kecil ternyata bisa sesulit ini. Terlebih lagi dengan pendidikannya selama ini yang sama sekali jauh dari urusan manajemen dan bisnis. Ia jadi harus mempelajari semuanya seusai jam kerja untuk mengejar ketinggalan.

Sasuke jadi tergoda untuk melepaskan jabatannya dan kembali ke lapangan. Lebih mudah menangkapi kriminal kelas berat daripada mengelola bangunan seperti ini. Ia juga lebih memilih hidup berminggu-minggu secara sederhana sambil melacak seorang buronan yang licin dan berpindah-pindah tempat daripada mendapatkan akomodasi lumayan tapi dengan tingkat stress yang tinggi.

'_Tak heran Itachi jadi penyakitan seperti itu,_' batin Sasuke.

Dan yang lebih membuat frustasi adalah orang-orang dari perusahaan multimedia yang bernama Akatsuki itu. Sasuke tidak mengerti alasan apa yang membuat perusahaan kecil yang sekarang menjadi miliknya ini diminati oleh perusahaan sebesar itu, bahkan hingga segencar itu mereka mengajak kerja sama. Mereka sudah pernah ditolak Sasori sebelumnya, tapi mereka masih saja tetap datang.

Karena kegigihan utusan dari Akatsuki yang mengajak kerja sama itu, akhirnya Sasuke mengalah, dengan dipelototi Sasori tentunya. Tapi Sasuke tidak berkata akan langsung menerima tawaran mereka. Ia meminta diadakan _meeting_ dengan mereka supaya semuanya lebih jelas.

Dua orang utusan Akatsuki yang bernama Orochimaru dan Hidan memang memberikan presentasi yang mengagumkan dua hari yang lalu, namun entah kenapa insting Sasuke berkata ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Entah apa. Karena itu, Sasuke mencoba mengulur waktu supaya bisa menyelidiki mereka diam-diam. Ia sudah meminta Sasori yang ahli dalam peretasan soal itu, namun sampai sekarang Sasori belum mendapatkan hasil. Membobol sistem komputer sebuah perusahaan besar bukan hal yang mudah.

Yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah, ketika utusan dari Akatsuki itu meminta bertemu lagi tadi pagi untuk membahas prospek kerjasama di masa mendatang. Kali ini mereka datang bertiga. Masalahnya mereka bersikap seolah sudah mengantongi kontrak kerja sama. Sasuke mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak maju menjotos mereka, apalagi ketika rekan ketiga mereka yang bernama Deidara itu kelepasan bicara mengenai nama perusahaan warisan Itachi yang dianggap menggelikan.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan bertopang dagu dengan menyandarkan kedua sikunya di atas meja kerja. Setelah hatinya tenang dan kepalanya sedikit jernih, Sasuke berpikir, merenungi perkataan Deidara di akhir rapat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Jadi kapan pihak kalian memberikan jawabannya, un? Kusarankan secepatnya kalau bisa. Dengan begitu kita tidak perlu mulur-mulur seperti ini lagi 'kan, un?"_

_Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak menggeram. "Pihak kami masih merundingkannya. Mohon maaf bila kami memang terlalu lama. Kami hanya ingin semuanya berjalan lancar."_

"_Terserah," kata Deidara cepat, "Tapi jangan lama-lama, un. Nanti bisa-bisa kontrak ini kami batalkan sepihak, un."_

_Sasuke makin mendongkol. Kenapa malah jadi pihaknya yang terkesan butuh? Yang mengajak kerjasama duluan kan mereka? Ia jadi menyesal kenapa tidak ikut dengan keputusan Sasori._

"_Baiklah. Akan kami usahakan secepatnya," kata Sasuke. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Sasori segera mendapatkan apa yang ia minta. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya caranya termasuk ilegal. Belum lagi bila ketahuan. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan tenang kalau belum jelas._

"_Oh iya, satu lagi saranku," kata Deidara tiba-tiba ketika mereka hendak keluar dari ruangan, "Sebaiknya kau ganti nama perusahaan ini supaya layak bersanding dengan Akatsuki kami. Jangan tersinggung ya un, tapi bagi perusahaan besar seperti kami, nama yang bagus akan lebih mencitrakan kesan baik, un."_

"_Terima kasih sarannya, akan kami pertimbangkan," kata Sasuke singkat._

Saat itu, Sasuke ingin sekali menghajar si pirang un-un itu tepat di muka. Menjelek-jelekkan nama perusahaan yang dibangun kakaknya dengan susah payah. Mereka sebenarnya ingin mengajak kerjasama atau berkelahi sih?

Tapi sebenarnya separuh diri Sasuke juga setuju dengan perkataan seenak hatinya Deidara itu. Orang jenis apa sih yang menamai sebuah perusahaan percetakan dengan nama _Fann Bleu_? Di telinga Sasuke, itu kedengarannya seperti nama sebuah cafe atau malah toko pernak-pernik khusus cewek. Sasuke baru tahu kalau ternyata kakaknya punya _naming sense_ yang aneh.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menghela napas sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya,pusing. Matanya kemudian melirik malas jam digital datar yang ada di mejanya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12.09. Sudah jam makan siang rupanya.

Sasuke berdiri, tapi sejurus kemudian ia duduk lagi. Ia putuskan untuk memesan makanan saja. Ia sedang ingin sendirian.

Tangannya bergeser malas menuju telepon. Karena tidak memperhatikan, ia kemudian tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan kertas di pinggir meja hingga jatuh. Sambil mengumpat, Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan membungkuk memunguti kertas-kertas yang jatuh. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah sosok kecil yang tidak tampak asing di antara kertas yang berserakan.

"Di sini rupanya," gumam Sasuke lega. Selama ini ia mencari kunci dengan pegangan biru itu di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai direktur baru. Kemudian, samar-samar ia ingat pernah membawa kunci itu ke ruangan ini, namun karena panggilan mendadak dari Sakura, ia lupa meletakkan di mana. Karena kesibukannya, ia hampir tidak sempat mencari dengan teliti.

Ditimangnya kunci itu dengan tangan kiri. Ia melempar kunci itu sekali ke udara lalu menangkapnya tangkas dengan tangan yang sama. Rasa lapar yang sempat muncul tadi menjadi sirna, digantikan oleh rasa penasaran yang menggelitik.

'_Apa ya pesan Itachi waktu itu?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati, "_ah iya, cari kotak yang warnanya sama dengan pegangan kuncinya._"

Sasuke menemukannya tersembunyi di balik jam tua pipih di rak kayu jati kokoh dekat mejanya. Jam itu berada di barisan rak yang setinggi dadanya.

Dengan bersemangat, Sasuke menggeser jamnya hingga kotak besi berwarna biru itu terlihat jelas. Ukurannya agak besar, sekitar 60 x 60 cm dengan kedalaman sekitar 40 cm. Ia mencoba mengangkatnya dari rak, namun karena berat, akhirnya ia biarkan benda itu berdiam di tempatnya. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu kotaknya dengan kunci secara perlahan. Bau khas langsung menguar ketika pintu kotaknya mengayun terbuka.

Seketika Sasuke terperangah ketika melihat isinya. Ia hampir tak dapat mempercayai matanya. Dengan hati-hati, ia keluarkan barang-barang yang ada di sana satu-persatu, dimulai dari kotak beludru biru seukuran telapak tangannya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika membuka kotaknya.

Sebuah liontin dengan berlian biru yang agak besar balas mengerling pada Sasuke. Dari situ, matanya lalu beredar pada tiap benda, mengenali bentuk-bentuk yang familier. Ada foto keluarga ketika Sasuke berumur 4 tahun, jam tangan perak favorit mendiang ayahnya yang sudah tergores-gores, jam pasir berwarna biru hadiahnya untuk ulang tahun Itachi yang ke-12 sebagai olok-olok karena dulu kakaknya itu sering bangun kesiangan, dan yang terakhir, bola _baseball_ yang sudah ditandatangani oleh pemain terkenal yang dihadiahkan Itachi padanya saat Sasuke berhasil menghabiskan wortel di piringnya selama seminggu di umurnya yang menjelang 6 tahun.

Sasuke langsung terngiang dengan sebaris dari surat Itachi.

_...isi kotaknya lebih mahal daripada emas._

"Yeah, kau benar," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil, "isinya memang lebih mahal daripada emas. Jauh lebih mahal."

"Sedang bernostalgia eh?" seru suara mendadak dari arah pintu, membuat Sasuke gelagapan hingga bolanya jatuh dari tangannya.

"Sa-Sasori?" kata Sasuke tergagap, "Ketuk pintu dulu kenapa sih?"

"Sudah dari tadi," jawab Sasori datar. "sekali, tapi kau tidak menyahut, jadi aku masuk saja."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Baru mengetuk satu kali katanya?

"Sasori," kata Sasuke serius, "sekali-sekali tidak bisakah kau sedikit sabar...apa itu?"

Sasori berkedip sekali, kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang menenteng sesuatu.

"Ini? Kutemukan di gudang belakang. Aku lupa kalau ini ada di sana. Tadinya mau kubuang, tapi kupikir sebaiknya kutanyakan dulu padamu. Siapa tahu kau mau."

Namun, Sasuke tidak terlalu menyimak perkataan Sasori. Sebelum Sasori menyadari, benda di tangan kanannya sudah direbut Sasuke. Sekali lagi, ia terperangah ketika membentangkan benda itu di hadapannya.

Sebuah jas abu-abu lusuh panjang. Bukan hanya itu, Sasori juga membawa topi lebar dan syal besar berwarna hitam.

"Ini kan...? Jangan-jangan..."

"Punya si orang jenggot hitam? Ya."

"Itachi?"

"Ya."

Jadi memang benar, orang yang waktu itu adalah Itachi. Tapi kenapa ia sempat merasa asing ya?

Tiba-tiba benaknya seperti mendapati sebuah keping _puzzle_ yang hilang. Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, di balik jenggot hitam palsunya itu, Sasuke melihat kulit yang sepucat kertas. Tentu saja ia merasa asing, karena ia tak pernah melihat Itachi sepucat itu. Ia lalu ingat perkataan Sasori dulu kalau kondisi Itachi memburuk setelah mengunjungi makam orangtuanya.

Sasuke kembali menerawang.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan pada benda-benda ini? Disimpan?" tanya Sasori, membuat pikiran Sasuke kembali ke dunia.

"Terserah kau saja."

Dengan itu, Sasori langsung meletakkan barang bawaannya di kursi terdekat.

"Hei!" seru Sasuke kaget. "Kubilang memang terserah tapi bukan langsung kau letakkan di situ!"

Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu, tampak tak ambil pusing dengan perbuatannya sedetik yang lalu. Kemudian, teringat sesuatu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah _flash disk_. Dilemparkannya benda itu pada Sasuke.

"Itu data yang kau minta," kata Sasori langsung. "tentang Akatsuki itu. Kujamin pasti kau akan tertarik kalau kubilang salah satu pendiri senior kantor Akatsuki itu adalah Danzo."

Sebuah bunyi bel seolah berdentang di kepala Sasuke. Danzo. Orang yang pernah mencoba menguasai lahan di blok ini dan pembunuh Sarutobi, pemilik gedung ini sebelum Itachi. Insting kepolisian Sasuke langsung menyala.

"Menarik," kata Sasuke. Hanya satu kata, tapi makna di baliknya lebih banyak dari yang bisa ia ungkapkan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tidak merasa stress lagi dengan pekerjaan barunya, karena ternyata pekerjaan barunya itu sedikitnya masih berhubungan dengan dunia yang dikuasainya. Dunia kriminal.

"Kalau sudah, aku keluar dulu. Aku belum makan. Nanti kau panggil saja aku kalau perlu sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan itu," tunjuk Sasori pada benda kecil di tangan Sasuke. Ia lalu bergerak menuju pintu, namun tangannya berhenti tepat di pegangan pintunya ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori sedikit kesal. Ia lapar dan jam makan siang sebentar lagi usai. Ia tak suka bila pekerjaannya diselingi dengan makanan. Maksudnya, pekerjaannya di sekitar jendela favoritnya yang menghadap ke perempatan. Ia bisa mengawasi dan melihat banyak orang dari tempat itu. Satu-satunya tempat di mana Sasori bisa duduk diam dan menunggu. Ada banyak kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi di jalan bila ia mau bersabar, dan Sasori tak pernah bosan melihat itu. Dan karena hobinya itu, ia jadi bisa membantu Itachi kabur saat Sasuke membuntutinya dan membuatnya menduga kalau orang yang memata-matai dari flat kumuh jauh di seberang sana tempo hari adalah Sasuke.

"Di hari saat aku membuntuti Itachi, tiba-tiba dia menghilang saat kau mengalihkan perhatianku."

Sasori mengangkat alis. Ternyata Sasuke menyadari kalau kejadian Sakura yang tersiram itu memang disengaja.

"Bagaimana cara Itachi menghilang? Aku sudah berkali-kali memeriksa gang itu tapi aku tak menemukan apapun yang bisa membuat seseorang menghilang dalam waktu beberapa detik."

Kini Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Ikuti aku," katanya singkat, "tapi jangan bilang-bilang Sakura ya. Kalau tahu, bisa-bisa jurus andalanku itu dibongkar paksa olehnya."

Sasuke kemudian berjalan terburu-buru mengikuti Sasori ke arah gudang kecil di belakang toilet kantor lantai 3. Sakura selalu mencari makan di luar ketika makan siang, namun karena jam makan sebentar lagi habis, Sasori takut terpergok oleh gadis itu.

"Untuk apa kita ke gudang?"

"Lihat saja," kata Sasori misterius. Ia kemudian membuka pintu gudang yang memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan kecil penuh debu. Di satu sisi gudang berukuran 2x1.5 m itu berdiri tumpukan sapu dan ember serta alat pel, namun sisi lainnya yang tak disandari oleh alat apapun menunjukkan sebuah bagian dinding yang sudah bocel-bocel. Sasori berdiri di depan dinding bocel itu lalu menekan lubang tak beraturan setinggi kepalnya tepat di sebelah kiri dirinya. Setelahnya, Sasori langsung mundur.

Terdengar bunyi desisan pelan. Kemudian, dinding itu bergerak mengayun terbuka ke arah Sasori. Di baliknya terdapat sebuah langkan dan anak tangga sempit yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh satu orang. Sasori lalu menuruni tangganya, diikuti oleh Sasuke. Di lantai satu, dibantu oleh penerangan seadanya, Sasori melakukan hal serupa hingga pintu sempit di depannya terbuka.

Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah gang selebar 2 meter yang diapit oleh gedung di kiri kanannya. Ia masih sulit menemukan kata-kata ketika mengikuti Sasori keluar. Ia semakin membisu ketika Sasori menutup pintunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori bangga.

Sasuke terbengong sesaat. Pintu yang ditutup Sasori sama sekali tak terlihat dari luar. Garis pintunya tersamarkan oleh robekan-robekan poster yang sudah usang. Tempelannya yang terkesan acak sama sekali menyembunyikan suatu garis teratur di baliknya. Buatannya benar-benar rapi dan halus.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Sasuke takjub.

"Ya. Sebelum menjadi peretas, aku sering membuat peralatan mekanis yang seperti ini. Sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu?"

Kepingan _puzzle_ terakhir. Sekarang semuanya sudah lengkap.

"Awalnya kubuat supaya bisa pulang lebih cepat. Orang-orang selalu lambat tiap kali pulang menuruni tangga di kantor. Bikin kesal saja. Makanya kubuat jalan pintasnya. Tak kusangka ternyata bisa berguna juga untuk yang lainnya, seperti kasusnya Itachi dulu."

"Dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu selain kalian berdua?"

"Dulu ya. Sekarang kau juga tahu kan?"

Sasuke bergumam tak jelas. Sekali lagi, ia menatap takjub pada hasil kerja Sasori. Dalam hati ia menyayangkan kemampuan pemuda berambut merah itu yang tersia-sia. Kalau saja Sasori tak berpindah ke dunia _cyber_, mungkin ia bisa menjadi seorang yang nomor satu dalam hal peralatan mekanis. Sayang sekali.

Bunyi alarm jam tangan mengagetkan mereka berdua. Asalnya dari arah jam tangan Sasuke.

"Astaga, sudah pukul satu?" seru Sasori terkejut. "Gawat, ayo cepat kembali, kalau tidak Sakura keburu..."

"Keburu apa?" sahut sebuah suara yang membuat kedua pemuda itu terlompat.

Di mulut gang, berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah bola karet berukuran sedang berwarna hijau. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, seorang anak kecil berlari menghampiri Sakura. Menyadari kehadiran anak itu, Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum manis, namun berubah menjadi senyuman iblis setelah bola karetnya diserahkan dan anaknya pergi entah ke mana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan mata disipitkan dan curiga tingkat tinggi. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti sekitar tiga meter dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Eh, kami sedang.."

"...melihat poster. Karena berantakan, kami pikir sebaiknya dibersihkan saja." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Sasori dengan lancar. Sasori boleh punya tampang _stoic_, tapi ia tak pandai berbohong. Sedangkan Sasuke, karena sering berinteraksi dengan pelaku kriminal yang punya banyak akal bulus, sudah terbiasa berkata yang bukan sebenarnya untuk mengorek informasi.

Sakura melihat kedua secara bergantian, namun ia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Sejurus kemudian, raut wajahnya merileks.

"Oh," kata Sakura tenang. Ia lalu berbalik dan berkata tanpa menoleh pada keduanya, "Ingin membersihkan posternya toh. Kupikir kalian habis lewat jalan pintas atau semacamnya supaya bisa kabur."

Otomatis, Sasuke dan Sasori saling melirik. Sasori menelan ludah dengan susah payah sedangkan Sasuke diam saja. Mata mereka berdua sama-sama terpancang pada punggung Sakura yang menjauh.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Sakura diam-diam tersenyum penuh arti.

**...**

_Selesaaiiiii!_

_Sumpe, seneng banget dah gue akhirnya bisa beresin satu cerita, hahahaaa..._

_Makasih yaa buat yang udah mampir en ngebaca fic perdana saya sampai habis. Saran dan kritik masih diterima loh yaa... _

_See you later on the other fic ^^_


End file.
